Love is like a Duel
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Im 2. Kapitel geht es um Manjoume's grandiosen Plan der an's Tageslicht bringen soll warum Juudai ein Duell mit ihm will. Doch dieser tolle Plan geht voll nach hinten los...
1. Delivering a Message

**Love is like a duel**

**恋が血統と同じですね**

**Aufgrund der Bitte von Yamis-Lady werde ich hier das japanisch-amerikanische Namensvrzeichnis der YuGiOh! GX Charactere schreiben,**

**da es sicher einige gibt die nur die deutsche/amerikanische Version der Serie kennen, für alle die, die es bereits wissen: viel Spaß bei der Stroy :)**

**Jaden Yuki Yuuki Juudai  
Syrus Truesdale Marufuji Shou  
Chumbley Maeda Hayato  
Bastion Misawa Misawa Daichi  
Chazz Princeton Manjoume Jun  
Alexis Rhodes Tenjouin Asuka  
Aticcus Rhodes Tenjouin Fubuki  
Zane Truesdale (Kaizaa) Marufuji Ryou  
Dr. Banner Daitoukuji-Sensei  
Dr. Crowler Chronos de Mediz (Chronos-Sensei)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Delivering a Message**

**奨励を交付**

とびっきりの笑顔で

ペダル　強くこぎだそう

向かい風に　吹かれたって

くじけちゃダメだよ

_Tobikkiri no egao de _

_PEDARU tsuyoku kogidasou _

_Mukai Kaze ni fukaretatte _

_Kujikecha dame da you _

**Bewahre dein schönstes Lächeln und**

**Lass uns immer weiter hart in die Pedale treten,**

**Selbst wenn der Fahrtwind dich immer wieder zurück drängen will**

**Gib nicht auf!**

Über der Insel auf der die Duel Academy errichtet war, ging rot glühend die Sonne auf. Der Dorm Osiris Red lag an einer Klippe von der aus man das Meer sehen konnte. Yuuki Juudai, die junge Hoffnung des Osiris Red Dorms stand schon früh am Morgen vor dem herunter gekommenem Gebäude und atmete die frische, kühle Seeluft ein. Wieder begann ein neuer Tag voller Stress. In wenigen Stunden würden sie alle wieder im großen Vorlesungssaal sitzen und dem Unterricht des Professors zuhören. Zu dem war demnächst auch noch eine Prüfung dran was nicht nur ihn dazu zwang hart zu lernen und Duel Monsters zu trainieren.

Judai atmete tief durch. Auf ihm lag nicht etwa die Last des Schulstresses so schwer auf der Seele, sondern noch eine viel beunruhigendere Sache. Wenn er an diese kleine Tatsache dachte bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals. Wie sollte er dies nur seinen Freunden und Zimmergenossen Marufuji Shou und Maeda Hayato beibringen? Wenn Judai selbst schon Probleme hatte seine jetztige Situation zu akzeptieren, wie sollten sie es dann?

"Aniki!", rief eine helle Jungenstimme und sorgte dafür das Judai sich nach ihm umsah.

"Guten Morgen Shou! Alles im Lot?", fragte der andere.

"Ja", antwortete der Kleine und fuhr fort, "Du bist aber schon früh auf."

"Klar. Noch ein bisschen Seeluft schnuppern bevor es in den Unterricht geht! Und, Schou!? Bereit für die Prüfung?", fragte Judai.

Langsam schüttelte Shou den Kopf. Er konnte gar nicht bereit genug sein. Alle seine Ergebnisse würden seinem älteren Bruder Ryou zu Ohren kommen und dieser war schließlich einer der Eliteschüler im Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Ich glaube Ryou hat dich lieber als du glaubst!", meinte Judai und legte seinem besten Freund die Hand auf dessen Schulter, "Wollen wir Hayato wecken gehen? Der braucht doch immer so lange."

Shou nickte und setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf. Gemeinsam machten die beiden Silfer Red Schüler auf den Weg um den verschlafenen und ewig hungrigen Hayato aufzuwecken.

Gegen zehn Uhr saßen die Schüler dann alle im Klassenzimmer und hörten sich an was der Lehrer zu sagen hatte. Judai sah sich um. Wie immer saßen die Schüler in Trauben aus blauen, gelben und roten Uniformen zusammen. Nur Tenjouin Asuka und Shou's älterer Bruder trugen weiß-blaue Uniformen der Obelisk Blue. DIe beiden waren die Eliteschüler der Duel Academy.

Dann fiel Judai's Blick auf einen schlanken, großgewachsenen Jungen in einer Obelisk Blue Schuliform. Sofort wurde ihm ganz anders zu mute als der Schwarzhaarige ihm einen steinharten Blick mit seinen eiskalten dunkelblauen Augen zu warf.

"_Ertappt..._", ging es Judai durch den Kopf und spürte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht schoss, "_Nein nicht auch noch das! Wie peinlich..._"

"Aniki, was ist los? Hörst du nicht das du dran bist?", fragte Shou.

Hektisch stand Judai auf und stammelte wild einen Satz zusammen der wenig Sinn ergab.

"Yuuki-kun, du solltest mit deinen Gedanken nicht irgendwo anders sondern immer im Klassenzimmer sein!", mahnte Daitoguchi-sensei und stellte die Frage noch einmal, "Ich habe gerade ein Monster auf meinem Feld das die Angriffsstärke **20.000** und eines mit **18.000** im **Angriffsmodus**. Du hast zwei **Trap** - Karten. **Negate Attack **und **Nightmare Wheel**. Deine Monster sind alle vernichtet also wie setzt du die Karten am besten ein um deinen Kopf erst einmal aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?"

"Tja, ichh aktiviere die **Fallenkarte **"**Nightmare Wheel**" und setzte die Karte auf das Monster mit der Angriffsstärke **20.000**, nun kann das Monster weder angreifen noch in den **Verteidigungsmodus** wechseln. Zudem kommen auch während jeder meiner Stand by Phasen **500 Life Points** als Schaden für meinen Gegner hinzu. Ich beende meinen Zug, setzte aber **Negate Attack** ein um während der nächsten Angriffsphase meines Gegners keinen Schaden zu nehmen!", antwortete Judai wie aus dem Kanonenrohr.

Natürlich gab sich der Lehrer Daitoguchi damit mehr als nur zufrieden. und fuhr mit dem Stoff fort.

Judai hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Warum musste auch Manjoume Jun in seiner Nähe sein? Seit einiger Zeit machte ihm die Anwesenheit dieses hochmütigen Eliteschülers, der beinahe so geschickt war wie Ryou, sehr nervös.  
Judai hing oft nicht sehr feinen Gedanken nach, wie er fand. Ein paar Mal hatte Judai sich dabei erwischt wie er sich vorstellte in Manjoume's Armen zu liegen oder sogar con ihm heiß und innig geküsst zu werden. Letztendlich hatte der Silfer Red Schüler es sich eingestehen müssen. Er hatte sich verliebt! In einen Jungen! Unmerklich seufzte er. Wenn es doch wenigstens jemand aus seinem Dorm oder Ra Yellow gewesen wäre, dann ginge es ihm jetzt nicht so übel. Wie konnte er sich nur in seinen ärgsten Feind verlieben?

Als die Stunde beendet war bekamen die Schüler mal wieder einen Berg von Hausaufgaben mit in ihre Dorms zurück. Außerdem bekamen sie das Prüfungsthema der nächsten Woche zu wissen: Magiekarten.

Judai verließ das Klassenzimmer beinahe als erster. Er wartete gar nicht auf Shou und Hayato, sondern ging ohne Umschweife wieder in das Gemeinschaftszimmer.

Shou und Hayato hatten sich allerdings schon auf den Weg in die Cafeteria gemacht, Hayatro war wie jedes Mal nach der Schule sehr hungrig und so erschien es Shou für das Beste mit ihm zu gehen. Es herrschte wie immer reges Treiben im Silfer Red Dorm. Die Schüler waren eher bei ihren Karten als beim Essen. Das Essen war übrigens in diesem Dorm meißt ungenießbar und von daher war es ganz natürlich dass die Schüler eher damit beschäftigt waren Karten miteinander zu tauschen. Jedes Mal wenn Hayato diesem regen Treiben zusah, zeichnete sich ein hoffnungsloser Schatten auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Shou und sein dicklicher Freund der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Koalabären hatte setzten sich an einen Tisch.

"Wo Judai nur bleibt?", fragte sich der Dropout Boy.

"Aniki hat sich heute und auch in der letzten Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten! Ich beginne mir langsam Sorgen zu machen!", antwortete Shou.

"Vielleicht hat er Prüfungsangst bekommen", schlug Hayato vor, doch hatte schnell Zweifel an seiner eigenen Vermutung, "Nun ja ... das könnte passieren, auch wenn er die Frage heute wie aus dem Eff-eff beantworten konnte."

Shou stand auf ohne überhaupt etwas von seinem Essen genommen zu haben: "Ich geh' einfach mal nach sehen! Aniki werde ich schin wieder aumuntern! Also dann, bitte entschuldige mich Hayato-kun! Ich werd' dann mal."

"Jepp, mach das!", entgegnete Hayato und schlang gierig seine Käse Sandwiches herunter.

Damit verließ Shou also die Cafeteria wieder. Irgendwie hatte er wirklich keinen Hunger wenn er daran dachte das es Judai vielleicht irrete er sich auch und sein bester Freund saß quieklebendig am Schreibtisch und tüftelte neue Pläne aus. Stategien um in der nächsten Prüfung die höhste Puntkzahl zu bekommen. Oder er arbeitet bereits an seinem Aufsatz. So etwas hätte dem immer aufgeweckten Yuuki Judai ähnlich gesehen. 

Als Shou jedoch das Zimmer betrat war Judai weder lautstark dabei neue Strategien zu entwickeln oder seinen Aufsatz anzufertigen.  
Nun verkrampfte sich Shou's Magen kräftig. Sein bester Freund lag auf seinem Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Decke gewandt und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Wie schon am Morgen schien Judai an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein und bemerkte den kleinen Shou nicht einmal.

"Aniki!? Aniki was ist bloß los mit dir?", fragte er nun um Judai aus seinem Tagtraum zu reißen.

Es gelang tatsächlich. Als ob Judai aus einer tiefen Schlafphase erwachte, wandte er sich langsam mit dem Gesicht zu Shou, aber ohne sich aufzusetzen.

"Shou wo warst du denn?", erkundigte sich der ältere leise.

"Wo ich war? Mit Hayato essen, aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht weil du so schnell verschwunden warst!", entgegnete Shou, "Und ich glaube, zu Recht! Aniki was ist bloß los mit dir?"

"Oh, tut mir leid. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen mir geht es bestens. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde!", antwortete der andere grinsend und setzte sich endlich.

Der jüngere der beiden Jungen war allerdings wenig überzeugt und fuhr Judai regelrecht an: "Das glaube ich dir einfach nicht! Schon seit einigen Wochen verhälst du dich so eigenartig und weltfremd! Sag miir doch was mit dir los ist, Aniki!"

Judai war sehr überrascht über diese, Ausbruch. Shou war bisher immer still und eher schüchtern gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Judai gedacht sich meißt normal verhalten zu haben, sein bester Greund war allerings nicht so blind wie er sich erhofft hatte.

Judai nickte und seufzte tief: "Tut mir leid dass ich ein solches Geheimnis vor dir bewahren muss, Shou. Aber wie sollst du oder Hayato damit umgehen können, wenn ich selbst damit Probleme habe?"

"W-warum?! Aniki ich bin dein bester Freund! Na los erzähl's mir, es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein!", meinte Shou aufmunternd und setzte sich zu Judai aus das Bett, "Warum vertraust du mir so wenig? Ich meine, ich bin doch auch nicht einfach davon gelaufen obwohl ich es am liebsten getan hätte! Und warum? Wegen dir, Aniki! Ich vertraue dir und deshalb möchte ich dass du mir auch immer alles erzählst. Du sollst mir doch auch vertrauen!"

Judai verstand natürlich was Shou sagen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er selbst auch auf Shou eingeredet und vielleicht sogar mit einem Duel gedroht. Wenn Judai dem kleinen Shou die Antwort jetzt vorenthielt, dann würde er sicher den schlimmsten Fehler machen den er jeh fabrizieren konnte. Also rang er mit sich um wenigstens mit der halben Wahrheit heraus zu rücken.

"Mein Problem ist, dass ich in jemanden verliebt bin!", entgegnete Judai toternst.

Shou hingegen sah verblüfft und nahezu erschrocken aus, war das wirklich ein Problem?

"Und ähm, ... das soll ein Problem sein?", forschte Shou weiter.

Mit einem Mal stand Judai auf und ging zum Fenster. Der kleine Shou sah etwas erschrocken drein, denn diese Haltung die Judai annahm war nicht gerade jene die er mit Zuversicht verband. Die Fäuste des älteren Jungen waren geballt und mit einem Ruck schlug er beide auf das Fensterbrett hernieder.

"Da ist also noch etwas!", sagte Shou kleinlaut.

"Verdammt, ja! Wenn es doch nur irgendein anderer wäre! Verliebt sein ist vielleicht kaum ein Problem, aber wenn man sich in jemanden verliebt, der in Obelisk Blue zu Hause ist schon!", entgegnete Judai lautstark.

Shou tat langsam ein paar Schritte auf seinen besten Freund zu, dies war nun eine ganz andere Situation und brauchte äußerstes Fingerspitzengefühl, das er nicht besaß: "Tut mir leid Aniki. Aber ich glaube jeder in der Ancademy ist ein bisschen in Tenjouin-san verliebt!"

"Ta-... ich bin doch nicht in Asuka verliebt, das wäre ja wohl kaum ein Problem! Es ist kein Mädchen, Shou!", entgegnete Judai und sah in Shou's verängstigte Augen, jetzt zog der Kleine sicher falsche Schlüsse, "Es ist nicht Ryou. Es ist Manjoume. Derjenige der mich über alles hasst, dem ich seine Arroganz und seinen Hochmut aufs Übelste nachtrage, allerdings ... Ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll, Shou!"

_Kanashimi ni makenai tsuyosa _

_Sotto oshiete kureru _

_Hiroi Umi wo mezashite_

悲しみに負けない強さ

そっと教えてくれる

広い海をめざして

**Eine Kraft die über deine Traurigkeit gewinnt**

**Wird dir sanft gegeben**

**Auf das riesige Meer zielend.**

Im selben Moment als Shou etwas sagen wollte um Judai zu trösten und weitere Dinge über die jetztige Situation zu erfahren, sprang die Tür auf. Hayato kam mit zwei Käse Sandwiches herein gesprungen.

"Hallo ihr beiden!", begrüßte der rundliche Junge seine Freunde mit einem zu friedenen Grinsen.

Shou und Judai wirkten allerdings durch das Gespräch weniger fröhlich, Hayato's Freudenmiene veränderte sich auch ziemlich schnell zu einer verwirrten und eher überraschten.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?", wollte er dann wissen.

Judai der sich vergessen hatte schüttelte den Kopf und setzte wieder ein Grinsen auf.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wollen wir unseren Aufsatz beginnen?", fragte Judai um vom Thema abzulenken.

Hayato sah die beiden mit gespaltenen Gefühlen an. Auf der einen Seite war es klüger mit ihnen mit zu gehen, aber jetzt nach dem Essen war er einfach zu müde.

"Geht schon vor, ich werd' mich 'ne Runde auf 's Ohr hau'n", antwortete er.

Judai und Shou nickteｎ. Für ihren Aufsatz gingen sie am in die Schulbibliothek. Dort hatte man die besten Möglichkeiten noch einmal Dinge nachzuschlagen. Shou war es lieber erst einmal allein mit Judai zu sein. So hatten sie die Möglichkeit ungestört über einige Dinge zu reden. Shou hielt es für äußerst wichtig, Judai in dieser Situation zur Seite zu stehen. Für ihn war es minder schlimm das sein bester Freund sich anscheinend zu Jungen hingezogen fühlte, es war wohl viel mehr die Tatsache das Judai sich ausgerechnet in Manjoume verguckt hatte. Schließlich erreichten die beiden schweigend die Bibliothek und sicherten sich Plätze in einer abgelegenen Ecke. Die Stille war drückend, sonst hatten sie auf dem Weg immer über dies und jenes geredet.  
Schließlich ergriff Judai das Wort: "Es tut mir leid, Shou. Was du jetzt bloß von mir denken musst...!?"

"Aniki! Ich denke nichts schlechtes! Ich frage mich nur wie es sein kann, dass du dich in so einen Kerl verliebst", entgegnete er und setzte sich seinem besten Freund gegenüber.

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich vermute es liegt an seinen Augen", antwortete Judai.

"Diese Steine!?", entfuhr es Shou mit einem Mal.

"Wunderschön sind seine Augen ... He-... Hey, Shou jetzt hör auf mich so aufzuziehen du kennst meinen Zustand", jammerte Judai.

"Tut mir leid", versicherte Shou mit emporgehaltenen Händen, "Meiner Meinung nach kann diese Situation nicht bei behalten bleiben. Du sagst selbst das Manjoume nichts liebenswertes an sich hat ... auch wenn du das im Moment so sehen könntest. Das Beste ist wenn du ihn zu einem Duel herausforderst und noch einmal siehst wie er sich verhält!"

"Guter Plan! Du weißt doch das ich Manjoume nicht herausvordern kann wenn ich keine Email zu ihm sende. Und die Erlaubnis dazu habe ich nicht!", entgegnete Judai und drückte seinen Kopf schwer auf die Tischplatte, "Es gibt nichts das ich tun kann. Und zum Chronos gehe ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Du brauchst auch gar nicht so weit zu gehen! Ich werde meinen Bruder fragen ober er nicht was drehen kann!", antwortete Shou grinsend.

Judai sah überrascht zu Shou herüber. Er wolltet tatsächlich seinen älteren Bruder aufsuchen, eine Entscheidung die ihm sicher nicht leicht gefallen war. Judai hatte eine ziemlich gespaltene Meinung über Ryou. Er war ein guter Schüler und obendrein ein extrem tallentierter Duellant, ein Primus eben, aber dafür war er ein lausiger Bruder.

"Bist du dir sicher dass du das tun möchtest?", fragte Judai schließlich noch immer ohne Atem.

Shou nickte: "Natürlich. Wenn ich dir damit helfen kann, dann werde ich es tun. Vielleicht arrangiert Oniisan etwas. Ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich, glaubst du er wird mir zuhören?"

Judai stand vom Tisch auf und ging zu einem Regal voller Bücher. Shou's Gesicht hellte sich auch wieder auf, der Anblick des anderen Jungen war nun nicht mehr düster. Judai sah ziemlich entschlossen aus und wandte sich an den kleinen Shou:  
"Natürlich hört er auf dich, wenn du kommst. Dann weiß er nämlich das du nicht mehr davon läufst. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit?"

"Aber klar doch, Aniki! Lass uns beginnen damit Hayato-kun seine Version auch schreiben kann!", stimmte Shou zu.

Damit machten sich die beiden Schüler an die Arbeit. Einen Aufsatz über den Umgang und richtigen Gebrauch von **Trap** und **Magic** Karten. Judai's Wissen und gut durchdachtes sowie strategisches Denken und Shou's großes Talent zu formulieren machten die Hausaufgaben meißtens zu einem Kinderspiel. An diesem Tage unternahmen die beiden nichts weiter. Sie lernten für ihre Prüfung und setzten die Grundsteine für ihren Aufsatz.

Erst am späten Abend kehrten sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Hayato war nicht dort, die beiden nahmen an, dass er nun auch etwas für die Schule tat. Oder er duellierte sich mit jemandem.

"Ich bin müde Aniki. Warten wir besser nicht noch auf Hayato-kun. Dann beenden wir unsere Hausaufgaben morgen und...", sagte Shou und stockte plötzlich.

"Shou, du musst das nicht machen wenn du dich unsicher fühlst, wirklich! Dann mache ich das allein!", meinte Juudai um seinen Freund zu besuchen.

Es war nicht sein Absicht seinen Freund irgendwie unter Druck zu setzen oder etwas von ihm zu verlangen dass ihn Möglicherweise verletzen würde.

Shou schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Keine Sorge, ich gehe zu meinen Bruder! Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös! Am besten ich mache es morgen Abend, dann schleiche ich mich einfach rüber zum Dorm der Obelisk Blue Jungen und mache meinen Bruder ausfindig."

"Pass aber auf das dich niemand erwischt sonst kriegst du garantiert Ärger!", warnte Juudai und hüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug.  
Shou tat es ebenso und kletterte in die Koje über Juudai's Bett. Die ganze Zeit schon fragte er sich, wie es wohl ist in jemanden verliebt zu sein obwohl man ganz genau weiß dass der Jenige den man liebt, nichts von einem wissen will. Und das auf Garantie nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte Shou auch schon das leise Schnarchen seines besten Freundes, nachdem auch er sein Bett wieder in Beschlag genommen hatte. Hayato traf auch nach wenigen Stunden ein um sich für diesen Tag geschlagen zu geben.  
Shou tat so als ob er auch schon schlief. In Wirklichkeit aber lag er noch ziemlich lange wach und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber wie er seinem Bruder klar machen sollte das Juudai ein Duell gegen Manjoume Jun führen wollte. Aber eigentlich war die Frage nicht nur ob Ryou überhaupt auf seinen kleinen Bruder hören würde, eine viel bedeutendere Frage war, ob Shou überhaupt dazu kam mit dem "Kaiza" zu sprechen. Schließlich war es für einen Osiris Red Schüler wie ihm strengstens verboten das Gelände der Obelisk Blue Schüler auch nur zu betreten. Also musste Shou es Nachts tun. Den ganzen Weg allein durch die Dunkelheit bis zum Jungen Dorm der Obeisks zu gehen war sicher nicht einfach.

Jedoch war dieses ständige Grübeln für seinen noch so kleinen Körper nach einer Zeit zu viel des Guten und der träge Schlaf überkam seine Augen schwer.

Der Tag an dem Shou seinen Mut beweisen musste brach endlich an. Allerdings ging die Sonne an diesem Morgen nur unbemerkt auf, denn dicke graue Wolken verdeckten ihr goldenes Antlitz und sagten schwere Regenschauer oder gar Gewitter vorraus.

Die dri Osiris Reds kamen nur schwer aus ihren süßen Träumen ins reale Leben zurück. Das scheußlich feuchte Wetter ließ wirkte ermattend auf alle drei. Besonders auf den immer hungrigen und müden Hayato; und dem kleinen Shou, der die halbe Nacht lang wach lag und grübelte.  
Bevor es aber in das große Auditorium ging, wo die Lehrer Chronos de Mediz und Daitoukuji ihre Vorlesungen in Strategie und Mythologie halten sollten, ging es erst einmal in die Kaffeteria um ein mehr oder weniger gutes Frühstück zu essen. Das Essen im Osiris Red Dorm war alles andere als hübsch anzusehen. Die Speisen im Ra Yellow und Obelisk Blue Dorm waren viel besser. Allerdings wollte Juudai den Osiris Red Dorm auf keinen Fall verlassen. Die Gesellschaft der anderen war einfach zu gemütlich, und der Headmaster der Osiris Reds, Daitoukuji-Sensei war ebenfalls eine Frohnatur und behielt immer noch etwas für die Schüler übrig, die zu spät in die Kafeteria kamen.

Shou, Juudai und Hayato waren ziemlich oft eine der Letzten die, den Speisesaal betraten. Wie immer war lautes Gemurmel zu hören. Die Schüler diskutierten erledigte Hausaufgaben und vorderten sich gegenseitig zu Duellen heraus.

"Aniki, du siehst heute aber nicht gut aus. Bist du krank?", fragte Shou vorsichtig, dem die Blässe des anderen Jungen schon beim Aufstehen aufgefallen war.

"Nein, nein! Mir geht's super!", antwortete Juudai mit einem heiteren Grinsen, "Das ist das Wetter. Ich könnte wetten dass es noch Regen gibt. Was hast du eigentlich Gestern noch so spät gemacht Hayato? Wir waren schon im Bett als du gekommen bist, oder?"

"Ihr habt sogar geschlafen. Ich war zu erst in der Bibliothek um etwas nachzuschlagen. Dann traf ich auf einige Schüler und musste mich mit ihnen Duellieren", erklärte der koalaähnliche Junge.

"Hast du gewonnen?", wollte Shou wissen.

Hayato schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich habe es nicht geschafft."

Darauf trat eine peinliche Stille ein. Die Frage hätte sich der kleine Osiris Red auch sparen können. Hayato war einfach nicht für das Duellieren geschaffen. Er hatte bis jetzt auch jedes Duell verloren und im Unterricht war er auch nicht gerade der Beste. Und das war noch wirklich nett ausgedrückt. Hayato's Talent lag darin zu zeichnen, aber er wollte die Academy nicht verlassen, denn hier waren immer hin seine Freunde.

In der ersten Vorlesung, als die Schüler sich versammelten um Chronos-Sensei's meißt einschläfernde Vortäge anzuhören erlebten jedoch alle eine große Überraschung. Es waren nicht einmal alle Ra Yellow Studenten anwesend als die Schulkrankenschwester den Vorlesungssaal betrat und sich an die Schüler wandte:

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Unterricht heute ausfällt."

(heißt "guten Morgen")

In den Reihen der Osiris Red Schüler, die in den Augen des italienischen Lehrers nichts Wert waren, brach großer Jubel aus, während die restlichen Schüler eher fragend in die Runde blickten.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr das vielleicht etwas merkwprdig findet. Es ist nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, da euer Lehrer Chronos de Mediz an einer schweren Grippe erkrankt ist, sollen jetzt alle Lehrer vorbeugend untersucht werden. Wahrscheinlich werdet auch ihr euch einer solchen Untersuchung unterziehen müssen.

Damit habt ihr einen ganzen Tag lang frei. Nutzt ihn um eure Studien zu perfektionieren und habt auf jeden Fall Spaß beim Duell Monsters Kartenspiel. Der Spaß ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg, vergesst das nie!", erklärte die lilahaarige Frau und verließ das Auditorium darauf wieder.

Shou sah Juudai besorgt an: "Oh nein, es wird doch wohl keine Grippewelle über uns kommen?"

"Und wenn, dann haben wir eine Weile Ruhe vor Chronos-Sensei. Lasst uns in den Dorm zurück gehen, hier haben wir nichts mehr zu verlieren!", meinte Juudai gelassen wie sonst, allerdings riskierte er noch einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Manjoume herüber, der wie immer lässig seine Füße auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Wie cool sich der schwarzhaarige immer gab war unglaublich. Ein Mal hatten sie schon gegeneinander duelliert, doch leider mussten sie das Duell unterbrechen. Juudai war damals absolut im Vorteil gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Shou Recht, wenn er gegen seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind kämpfen würde, dann erkannte er wahrscheinlich was für einen schlechten Charakter Manjoume doch hatte. Doch im Moment...

Im Moment brachte Manjouem in zum zittern.

Seine Blicke verursachten in Juudai ein Kribbeln im Magen und weiche Knie.

Ein Wort von ihm brachte ihn einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Aber die Liebe die Juudai für den Obelisk Blue Schüler hegte würde Manjoume auf keinen Fall erwiedern. Niemals. Und doch wollte er nicht aufgeben bevor er es auf jeden Fall versucht hatte. Der Osiris Red wollte nur eines. Das Manjoume wusste, das er geliebt wird, auch wenn es nur die Liebe eines unwichtigen Osiris Red Jungen war.

Gegen Mittag begann es dann endgültig zu regnen, genau wie es sich die meißten Schüler gedacht hatten. Die Wolken hingen schwer im Vulkan fest und ließen es wie aus Eimern schütten. Welch ein Glück es doch war, dass Juudai und seine Freunde sofort zu ihrem Dorm zurück gekehrt waren. Vom Schulgebäude bis zum Osiris Red Dorm waren es nämlich einige Meter, was dazu geführt hätte, dass die drei und zahllose andere Schüler durchnässt in ihre Schlafsääle eingetroffen wären.

Shou saß auf neben Juudai auf dessen Bett und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Als ob ein Fluch auf Heute liegt...", meinte er.

"Wenigstens haben wir keine Hausaufgaben auf", meinte Hayato und zog sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf, er war natürlich gleich wieder Schlafen gegangen.

Juudai nickte: "Aber man kann es sich doch ganz gemütlich machen. Auf jeden Fall hat Hayato keine Probleme damit sich mit dem schlechten Wetter abzufinden."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass es bis heute Abend aufgehört hat. Sonst muss ich mir Schuppen wachsen lassen", seufzte Shou.

"Ach was. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm, bis heute Abend ist noch viel Zeit!", tröstete Juudai seinen kleinen Freund.

Shou konnte darauf nur ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigen. Sein "großer Bruder" war wirklich immer für ihn da. Egal wann er je Probleme hatte, Shou wusste dass er sich auf Juudai verlassen konnte und immer für ihn da war. Eine solche Beziehung hätte er sich auch für sich und seinen richtigen älteren Bruder Ryou gewünscht. Der Kaiser die Duell Academy war stolz und unnahbar. Shou konnte qusi probieren was er wollte, er kam einfach nicht an seinen Bruder heran. Selten sprachen sie mal ein Wort und noch seltener kam es zu einem ruhigen Gespräch.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die drei damit über das Leben an der Academy zu reden. Was sie nicht schon alles erlebt hatten. Gegen Abend jedoch wurde Shou wieder unruhiger was Juudai sagte, dass es an der Zeit für ihn war aufzubrechen. Hayato hatten sie vorsichtshalbe im Zimmer gelassen als sie vorsätzlich in die Bibliothek wollten.

"Soll ich nicht lieber mit gehen?", fragte Juudai.

"Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Es ist sicherer wenn nur einer geht. Ich bin nämlich kleiner als du und wenn mich einer erwischen sollte, dann kann ich schnell wegrennen!", meinte Shou grinsend und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Juudai zu sagen auf den Weg zum Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Das letzte hatte sich verwegener angehört als es eigentlich für den kleinen Duellanten üblich war. Damit ging Shou mit schnellen Schritten durch die Flure des kleinen heruntergekommenen Osiris Red Dorms entlang und schlich sich aus der Tür. Obwohl es erst nach acht Uhr war, war es stock finster. Immerhin hatte es tatsächlich aufgehört zu regenen, die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und gaben nun die Sicht auf hell glitzernde Sterne und einen strahlenden Mond frei. Die Luft war allerdings noch so feucht, dass sie Shou bis auf die Knochen drang und er bitterlich frohr. Und das auch noch im Sommer.

Der Weg vom Osiris Red Dorm bis hin zu dem seines Bruders war recht lang. Zuerst musste er einem Pfad folgen, der bis zu einem kleinen Wald führte den er durchgqueren und nachdem er diese Hürde überwunden hatte, stand ihm noch das schwierigste bevor. Ein See musste passiert werden. Zum Glück stand immer ein kleines Boot bereit das Schüler über das Wasser tragen sollte. Shou hatte nicht geahnt das er es einmal benutzen würde.

Der Weg durch den Wald war aufgeweicht und gab ekeleregende Laute von sich. Von den Blättern der Bäume tropfte es noch immer dicke Wasserkugeln herunter, die Shou immer wieder einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen.  
Ja, Juudai konnte froh sein, dass er seinen kleinen Freund hatte. So gut er auch mit Hayato befreundet war, das hätte der träge Schüler wohl kaum für ihn getan. Nach einer halben Stunde rastlosen Gehens kam er dann endlich zum Ende des kleinen Stückchen Waldes. Gleich hinter einem kleinen Hang war der See. Von weitem würde er schon die Lichter in den Zimmern des Dorms erkennen. Dieses wunderschöne Gebäude in dem sein Bruder zu Hause war. Ganz anders als der kleine heruntergekommene Holzschuppen der Osiris Reds.

Bei Dunkelheit hatte Shou den Dorm noch gar nicht gesehen. Der Anblick war überweltigend für den Jungen als er die Spitze des Hanges erreichte. Die großen Augen weit aufgerissen verschlug es ihm die Sprache und plötzlich...

plötzlich wurde es feucht. Shou spürte heiße Gegenstände dieSpitz an seinen Händen kratzten und ihm lange Schürfwunschen rieben und sein Oberkörper und seine Beine wurden kalt. Shou war unachtsam gewesen und hatte sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Der moddrige Boden hatte unter seinem Gewicht nachgelassen und er war herunter gerutscht. Nun saß der kleine im Dreck, am Rande des Sees. Seine Brille hatte einen leichten Riss erlitten, aber das war schon in Ordnung, er konnte immer hin noch hindurch sehen. Allerdings machte er sich nun Sorgen wie er seinem Bruder gegenüber treten sollte. Immerhin war er jetzt verdreckt von oben bis unten. In seinen Haarsträhnen hatten sich Klumpen der feuchten Erde festgesetzt und sein Gesicht war leicht braun gefärbt ganz zu schweigen von seiner Uniform.

Die Hände und ein Teil seines Gesichtes konnte er immerhin am See wieder sauber kriegen. Allerdings war das Wasser so eisig, dass ihm alles zu frieren begann. Es schmerzten ihm vor allem die Finger. Shou seufzte tief. So hatte er sich das natürlich nicht vorgestellt. Aber wenn das nun das schlimmste war, dann konnte es nur noch besser werden. Vielleicht war Chronos de Mediz noch immer bettlegerich und kein anderer Lehrer übernahm den Wachdienst. Wozu so ein dummer Wachdienst überhaupt gut war konnte der Schüler sich auch nicht denken. Waren die Lehrer denn jede Nacht darauf aus Schüler beim herumlaufen zu erwischen um ihnen Extraaufgaben zu geben damit sie so etwas ja nie wieder anstellen? Nun... wer war denn auch so größtenwahnsinnig wie Shou und ging freiwillig zu einem anderen Dorm der noch dazu viel höher in der Rangordnung lag als der eigene, er sollte sich eigentlich nicht um seinen Schlaf bringen lassen.

Langsam erhob sich der kleine Shou nun vom Boden und setzte sich in das kleine Boot. Als er sich auf das schmale Sitzbrett niederließ schwankte das Holzboot heftig und ließ ihn hart schlucken. Es konnte noch schlimmer kommen, dachte er sich plötzlich, wenn er jetzt auch noch feststellte das dieses wackelige Wrack von einem Möchtegernboot nicht dicht war oder sogar umkippte, dann musste er den See durchschwimmen und kam nass wie ein begossener Pudel zu seinem Bruder. Nein. Er musste sich einfach vorsehen, dann würde es schon gut gehen. Er musste einfach nur mutig sein und an sich glauben. Ja. Er würde Juudai helfen. Er musste es einfach schaffen... Juudai hatte schon so viele Dinge getan um ihm zu helfen. Sein "großer Bruder" hatte sogar den Kaiza heraus gefordert um Shou etwas Mut zu machen.

_Ganbare! Kimi no hitomi wa itsu ka _

_Hikari abite kagayaki-dasu _

_Akiramenaide shinjiru koto wo _

_Asu e no yuuki ni kaete _

頑張れ！ 君の瞳はいつか

光浴びて輝きだす

あきらめないで信じることを

明日への勇気に買えて

**Gib nicht auf! Irgendwann werden deine Augen**

**Sich im Licht sonne und beginnen zu scheinen.**

**Gib nicht auf sondern vertraue auf deinen**

**Mut damit du dem neuen Morgen entegegen gehen kannst!**

Die Überfahrt dauerte nicht länger als die Wanderung vom Dorm zum See. Die Uhr schlug nun schon neun Uhr, doch das sollte nur ein weiterer Vorteil für Shou sein. Das glaubte er auf jeden Fall, denn je später er dort ankam desto geringer war die Chance von anderen gesehen zu werden.

Shou war sehr erleichtert als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Sein Atem zeichnete sich in einer hellen Wolke in der Dunkelheit ab. Es war ein wirklich ungewöhnlich kalter Abend. Normalerweise war es immer warm gewesen. Vielleicht war es so eine Fügung des Schicksals, die man einfach symbolisch nehmen musste. Jetzt wo der Osiris Red Schüler vor dem großen weißen Gebäude mit den blauen Drachkuppeln stand überkamen ihn neue Zweifel. Er kannte sich doch in diesem riesiegen Dorm nicht aus. Jeder Schüler im Obelisk Blue Dorm hatte sein eigenes Zimmer. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er das Zimmer seines Bruder finden? Natürlich war es auch nicht schlecht Manjoume's Zimmer zu finden. Allerdings bezweifelte Shou dass dieser auf ihn hören würde. Das war eigentlich der Hauptgrund um Ryou aufzusuchen.

Prüfend legte Shou sein Ohr an die schwere Metalltür. Es sah aus als sei sie aus purem Gold, allerdings bezweifelte er, dass es tatsächlich so wertvolles Metall war. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand, aus welchem Grund auch immer, in der Einganghalle herumstand beschloss er todesmutig den Dorm zu betreten.

Erleichterung machte sich langsam in Shou breit, als er eine leere Eingangshalle in Betracht nahm. Auch wenn niemand dort war, die Halle war hell erleuchtet von Kerzenhaltern. Die Flammen der dicken Altarkerzen flackerten in der Stille. Shou schluckte, es war schon unheimlich den Dorm zu betreten. Er wusste das nach neun Uhr alle Schüler wieder anwesend sein mussten. Bettruhe war spätestens um elf Uhr angesagt. Die Regeln an der Duell Academy war eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Bei ihm zu Hause gab es noch viel hörtere Regeln was das betraf.

Bemüht damit kein einziges Geräusch zu machen ging Shou nun mitten in die Halle und beschloss die große Wendeltreppe auf den ersten Korridor zu gehen. Es war wirklich beeindruckend hier im Obelisk Blue Dorm. Der Packettboden wurde mit einem schmalen roten Teppich beschüzt und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde von Monstern und verschiedenen großen Duellanten der Geschichte. Einige davon waren selbst Shou bekannt. Eines der riesigen Portraits zeigte Pegasus J. Crowfort, einen silberhaarigen Mann in einem roten Anzug. Daneben ein großes Gemälde des Gründer der Duell Academy: Kaiba Seto.

"_An unseren Wänden sieht man höhstens Holzwürmer_", dachte sich der Kleine und sah sich um.

Wie es aussah war er gerade auf der gefährlichsten Etage gelandet. An den Zimmertüren in den dunklen Seitengängen standen die Namen von Lehrern und Angestellten des Obelisk Blue Dorms geschrieben. Also musste er wohl oder übel weiter nach oben um zu den Unterkünften der Schüler zu kommen. Ebenso leise wie zuvor ging er eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Es schien ihm Jahre zu dauern bevor er die nächste Etage erreichte und...

Shou stockte der Atem.

Warum hatte er sich nicht vorgesehen?  
Warum mussten ihm immer diese Dinge passieren!?

Es war so ungerecht und nun konnte er sich wohl auf den wohl schlimmsten Alptraum gefasst machen. Das schlimmste befürchten denn auf dem Korridor standen zwei Jungen. Zwei Schüler des Dorms die auf dem Weg in die Küche waren um noch ein Glas zu trinken.

Die Situation zog sich etwas hin. Sowohl die beiden Schüler als auch Shou blickten einander schweigend in die Augen. Bis dann allerdings der größere Schüler mit den langen blauen Haaren, die er zu einem Pferdschwanz nach hinten gebunden trug aus seiner Starre brach:  
"Wen haben wir denn da!? Einen Eindringling?!"

"N-nein, bitte lasst mich erklären! Bitte ruft noch nicht nach einem Lehrer!", bat Shou kleinlaut, denn er wusste was ihm blühte sollten diese beiden Jungen ihn an einen Lehrer verraten.

"Warum sollten wir nicht? Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Osiris Red!", mahnte der große Schüler und stämmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

Der etws kleinere Schüler mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein, doch hatte Shou nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet: "Lass das! Weißt du denn nicht, wer das ist? Das ist der kleine Bruder vom Kaiser!"

"Was? Kaiser Ryou?", wiederholte der ältere fassungslos, "Bist du etwa Marufuji Shou?"

"J-ja. Genau!", entgegnete er wahrheitsgetreu.

"Ich wusste gar nicht das der Bruder vom Kaiser ein Osiris Red ist!? Trotzdem Junge, andere Leute sind nicht so freundlich wie wir und hören dir zu! Warum schleichst du dich Abends noch in den Dorm? Weißt du was du riskierst?", fragte der Ältere wieder.

Shou nickte kurz und brachte dann leise heraus: "Ich muss unbedingt mit meinem Bruder sprechen. Wisst ihr wo sein Zimmer ist? Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt ist es eigentlich ziemlich gefährlich allein hier herum zu wandern zumal mein Bruder mich nicht erwartet!"

"Tja also, ich denke schon das wir dich dorthin bringen können. Was meinst du?", fragte der Jüngere seinen Freund.

"Na klar bringen wir ihn zum Kaiser!", entgegnete er große und ging vorraus, "Welch ein Glck das Chronos-Sensei mit einer Grippe im Bett liegt! Das macht die Sache einfacher."

"Und wir haben einen Tag frei bekommen, das hatte also nur Vorteile", scherzte Shou nun und fing sich damit überraschte Blicke der Obelisk Blues ein, "Na ja, ich meine..."

"Schon gut, ich war jetzt nur ein bisschen baff weil du schon wieder okay bist. Vorhin hast du ausgesehen als ob du aus den Latschen kippen würdest!", stellte der kleinere der beiden fest.

Shou nickte. Es war wirklich beinahe geschehen gewesen, jedoch hätte er sich dann bei der Schulkrankenschwester wieder gefunden und rein gar nichts erreicht. Aber eines verstand der kleine Selbst nicht: wie konnte er in dieser Situation nur solche schlechten Witze machen? Es stimmt die Jungen halfen ihm nun, aber er kannte sie doch eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Jeden falls schienen sie nicht wie die meißten Oberlisk Blue Schüler zu sein. Man konnte mit ihnen reden wie es aussah. Hätte Shou hingegen Manjoume getroffen, dann wäre ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht worden. Manjoume Jun war wohl einer der hochmütigsten und eingebildetesten Schüler der ganzen Schule, er hätte nicht auf Shou gehört.  
Natürlich nahm der kleine Osiris Red Schüler den beiden Jungen nicht übel das sie versuchten für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Es war nun einmal nicht erlubt Abends noch andere Dorms zu besuchen. Die Ra Yellows und die Obelisk Blues konnten wenn sie wollten das Gelände der Osiris Reds betreten doch die Unterklasse der Schüler verdiente keine solchen Privilegien. Eigentlich war es in der Hinsicht wirklich nicht schön ein unbedeutender Osiris Red zu sein, allerdings hatte Shou hier die besten Freunde gefunden. Wenn Juudai ihm nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätte er zwar schon lange aufgegeben, aber das war nun nicht mehr wichtig.

Die beiden Jungen geleiteten Shou in den dritten Stock und dann in dämmrige enge Gänge. Der kleine Schüler war ganz verwirrt von den vielen Türen und Gängen. Das hier hätte er doch garantiert niemals gefunden. Gnadenlos verlaufen hätte er sich, so sah es aus!

Shou wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr wie lange er schon in diesem Hause verweilte, allerdings kamen die beiden Schüler nun endlich zum Halt und sahen auf eine weiße Tür.

"Hier ist es. Am besten wir regeln das mit dem gespräch. Oder willst du das allein machen?", fragte der Große nun.

"Also ich...", stammelte Shou nervös der die Kanji seines Familiennamen und dann das Schriftzeichen seines älteren Bruders las.

"Schon gut. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass wir das erledigen müssen. Du scheinst nicht das allerbeste Verhältnis zu deinem Bruder zu haben!", stellte der jüngere fest und klopfte höflich an die Tür.

"Kaiser Ryou? Dürfen wir dich kurz stören?", fragte er dann.

Aus dem Zimmer kam kein Laut. Stattdessen wurde nach kurzem Warten die Tür geöffnet und ein großgewachsener, schlanker junger Mann trat aus der Tür heraus. Die Haare hatte er lang bis auf die Schultern herunter hängen und seine Augen drückten keine Gefühle aus. Als Ryou dann auch noch seinen kleinen Bruder erblickte schien er fast etwas erbost zu sein.

"Ähm ... Kaiser Ryou! Wir haben unterwegs deinen Bruder aufgelesen. Er möchte mit dir sprechen und so dachten wir, dass wir ihn hierher begleiten. Du weißt ja wie gefährlich es für einen Osiris Red Schüler ist...", meinte der jüngere der beiden Schüler nun.

"Schon gut. Shou, was willst du?", fragte Ryou und sah dabei aus als wolle er seinen kleinen Bruder mit Eiszapfen durchbohren.

"Oniisan, bitte kann ich rein kommen? Es ist komplizierter deshalb wäre es nicht klug über die Sache hier zu sprechen. Bitte!", flehte Shou und bekam darauf ein Zeichen von seinem Bruder einzutreten.

(Oniisan bedeutet älterer Bruder)

Shou wandte sich zu den beiden Obelisk Blue Schülern um damit er sich bei ihnen bedanken konnte. Die beiden schienen ihm den Gefallen gern gemacht zu haben, denn der ältere der beiden winkte lächelnd ab.

"Hey Shou-chan", meinte der ältere, "Wenn wir mal Hilfe nötig haben sollten, dann werden wir dich und deine Freunde aufsuchen. Mach dir nur keine Sorge, wir haben dir gern geholfen!"

"Ich danke euch!", sagte er erfreut und wäre den beiden fast um den Hals gesprungen.

"Na, jetzt geh aber zu deinem Bruder bevor er es sich anders überlegt!", meinte der jüngere und verließen Shou damit.

Der jüngere Bruder des Kaiser's der Academy trat nun in das komfortable Zimmer. Das Staunen konnte er nicht zurück halten. Ein Einzelzimmer mit eigenem Bad, einem Fernseher und einer Stereoanlage. Einem Sofa, große Holzschränke die dazu noch aufwändige Ordnamente in sich bargen und ein großes Himmelbett befand sich in Ryou's Zimmer. Shou schluckte. Wenn er an die Gruppenzimmer im Osiris Red Dorm dachte, kam er sich wirklich nieder vor.

"Willst du einen Tee?", fragte Ryou zuvorkommend und Shou konnte nur kurz nicken und seinen Bruder dabei beobachten wie er eine Kanne Wasser aufetzte.

_Sesuji pin to nobashite _

_Ookiku fuka-kokyuu shiyou _

_Itsu mo utsumuite bakari ja _

_Nani mo kawaranai _

背筋ピンと伸ばして

大きく深呼吸しよう

いつもうつむいてばかりじゃ

何も変わらない

**Stehe immer mit dem Rücken gerade**

**Atme tief durch denn**

**Wenn du immer nur nach unten siehst**

**Wird sich nichts ändern!**

Ryou betrachtete Shou unbemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel. Er setzte sich nicht, er stand einfach nur verloren im großen Zimmer herum und betrachtete seinen großen Bruder, der offensichtlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte es Shou große Überwindung gekostet hierher zu kommen. Ebenso unbemerkt wie seine versteckten Blicke kam nun auch ein leiser Seufzer hervor. Es war keines Falls so, dass Ryou seinen kleinen Bruder nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil eigentlich wollte er nur das Beste für ihn. Jedoch ... tief in ihm war da ein Gefühl das ihm sagte dass er einfach nicht der große Bruder sein konnte der er gern sein wollte. Er konnte es ganz einfach nicht und bevor er am laufenden Band nur verletzende Dinge zu Shou sagte, hielt er lieber den Mund und ging ihm aus dem Weg.

Nach wenigen Momenten brachte Ryou seinem Bruder eine Tasse Tee und betrachtete ihn wieder mit einem eisigen Blick.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert? Du siehst ja schlimm aus und deine Brille...", forschte Ryou nach, allerdings hatten sich seine Worte wieder so hart angehört das Shou wieder etwas an der Richtigkeit seines Besuchs zweifelte.

"Tja also...", begann Shou und sah verlegen auf den Boden, "...das ist unterwegs passiert. Nicht weiter wichtig, wirklich, Oniisan! Ich bin wegen Ani... Juudai hier!"

"Juudai-kun? Was ist denn los?", wollte Ryou sofort wissen.

Juudai war in der Tat nicht sein bester Freund. Nur ein Bekannter gegen den er schon einmal duellierte. Allerdings schätzte er diesen Duellanten sehr, denn Juudai hatte eine recht gute Figur gegen ihn gemacht. Außerdem war er beliebt bei anderen Schülern wegen seiner naiven Fairness, wer sonst würde sich über eine Niederlage freuen. Juudai tat es, er liebte es einen starken Gegner zu haben und gegen diese zu spielen. Es konnte eben nur gut für ihn sein. Andere Duellanten vergaßen dieses Detail allerdings immer wieder gern.

"Also. Aniki möchte gern ein Duell gegen Manjoume-san führen. Allerdings wissen wir nicht wie wir eins in Gang kriegen sollen. Aniki kann ihm ja nicht einmal eine Mail schicken wie soll er Manjoume-san da herausfordern? Also habe ich ihm gesagt, ich frage meinen großen Bruder und ... so bin ich hergekommen!", antwortete Shou in einem Redeschwall.  
Hätte Shou sich noch weiter in irgendwelche Wortfindungen verstrickt dann brächte er nichts ordentlich rüber. Gar nichts. So hatte er es immerhin geschaft seinem Bruder die Sache oberflächlich zu erklären. Aber der große schlanke Schüler übte einen solchen Druck auf den kleinen zerbrechlichen Shou aus. Ryou's Anwesenheit machte den kleinen Shou schon nervös. Ob sich Juudai so fühlte wenn er an Manjoume dachte?

Oder war das einfach nur das Gefühl der Angst das Shou nun heimsuchte. Er wusste es beim besten Willen nicht. Und eigentlich wollte er sich auch gar keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, denn es war schließlich nicht der Grund seines Daseins hier im Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Und deshalb kommst du hierher? Shou, ganz ehrlich, ich bin nicht dumm! Wegen so einer kleinen Sache kommst du nicht extra zu mir gerannt, das würdest du einfach nicht bringen! Wenn Juudai-kun es wirklich nur auf ein Duell abgesehen hat, dann hätte er auch gut bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde warten können. Warum soll ich mich darum kümmern?!", forschte der kühle Jugendliche nach.

Shou wurde langsam nervös, vielleicht war der Gang wirklich umsonst gewesen, aber er konnte nicht aufgeben: "Oniisan! Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Ja, es stimmt da gibt es noch eine viel kompliziertere Sache, aber ich habe nicht die Erlaubnis bekommen darüber zu sprechen, verstehst du?! Und ich will nichts sagen bevor Aniki es nicht für gut hält. Bitte Oniisan! Ich bitte dich es ist mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen hier her zu kommen! Bitte weise mich nicht ab!"

Ryou sah seinen kleinen Bruder an. Natürlich hatte er über Shou's Gefühle nachgedacht, aber dennoch hätte er gern mehr über die Sache erfahren. Er atmete kurz tief durch was Shou ziemlich verunsicherte. Das Zischen der Luft sagte ihm eigentlich schon das Ryou seine Bitte sicher ablehnen würde. Jedoch hatte er sich da wohl zu früh Sorgen gemacht.

"Also gut, Shou. Ich rede mit Manjoume-kun und werde die Nachricht, fall ich das tun soll, an Juudai-kun und dich weiter geben. Aber jetzt geh wieder in deinen eigenen Dorm! Erwischt man dich bist du nicht der Einzige der Ärger bekommt sondern auch die zwei Schüler die so freundlich waren dich hierher zu bgleiten!", antwortete der unnahbare Schüler und zeigte dem Kleinen das er nun zur Tür gehen sollte.

"Oniisan!? Kannst du mir vielleicht den schnellsten Weg zurück sagen?", wollte Shou wissen.

"Den Gang zurück, dann rechts. Nimm die Brandtreppe und dann wirst du in der Eingangshalle wieder herauskommen. Verstanden?", entgegnete Ryou und nachdem er ein bestätigendes Nicken seines kleinen Bruders bekam schloss er seine Zimmertür wieder. 

Shou atmete tief durch. Er hatte es geschafft!

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mit seinem Bruder zu reden. Trotz der kleinen Lapalie das er entdeckt worden war. Nun musste er nur wieder schnellstens heraus kommen. Eigentlich wäre es freundlicher gewesen wenn Ryou ihn noch begleitet hätte, aber das war wahrscheinlich wirklich zuviel verlangt gewesen. Immerhin hatte Shou den Weg gefunden und nahm die Bandtreppe nach unten. Dabei verhielt er sich leise wie bisher und prüfte mehrere Male ob nicht doch jemand der im Dorm wohnte auf ihn lauerte.  
Zum Glück war die Luft rein und so tapste er leise durch die Eingangshalle in den Flur...

"Halt, warte mal!"

Shou stockte.

War etwa er gemeint?  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken verlor er keine Zeit sondern machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Schnell riss er die Tür des Dorms auf und ließ sie krachend ins Schloss zurück schnappen. Panik hatte sich in Shou's kleinem Körper ausgebreitet und die Beine wurden ihm so weich und zittrig das es ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete schnell wegzulaufen.  
Er hörte Schritte im schlammigen Boden.  
Es waren nicht seine Eigenen, es waren schnelle große Schritte.  
"Ich sagte du sollst warten!"

Shou wagte einen kleinen Schulterblick.  
Tatsächlich. Die große dürre Gestalt mit der bleichen Gesichtsfarbe würde er immer und überall wieder erkennen. Es war der Headmaster des Obelisk Blue Dorms der Jungen. Chronos-Sensei!  
Es nützte also nichts Wiederstand zu leisten. Der Lehrer hatte ihn bereits erkannt und auf frischer Tat ertappt. Das war allerdings wirklich großartig! Nun konnte er sich auf ein großes Donnerwetter gefasst machen!

"Chronos-Sensei! Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie es mich erklären!", bat Shou, der sich nun mutig dem Lehrer stellte.  
"Erklären? Diese Situation muss nicht mehr erklärt werden! Ein Osiris Red Schüler der es wagt sich Nachts zum Obelisk Blue Dorm zu schleichen. Das riecht nach einer Strafe, junger Mann!", meckerte der Lehrer mit seinem italienischen Akzent.

Eigentlich hätte Shou am liebsten lauthals gelacht, denn Chronos de Mediz war immer noch anzusehen dass er sehr krank war. In Bademantel und rosa Puschen war er hinter Shou hergelaufen und auf seinem Kopf saß noch immer ein Eisbeutel.

"Chronos-Sensei, bitte, ich habe doch nur meinen Bruder besucht!", gestand der kleine ehrlich und hoffte noch dadurch eine Linderung der Strafe zu erziehlen.

Chronos de Mediz wirkte allerdings ziemlich belustigt druch die Aussage des kleinen Jungen und verkündete lauthals: "Dein Geständnis erspart mir einiges Signor Marufuji! Sehr schön, Morgen werde ich dir deine Strafe über Daitoukuji Sensei übermitteln lassen. Es ist völlig egal ob du nun deinen Bruder besuchen wolltest oder nicht, du hast bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr in der Gegend rumzusteigen! Und nun geh wieder in deinen Dorm!"

Darauf drehte sich der Lehrer auf dem Hacken um und ging wieder zum Obelisk Blue Dorm zurück. Shou sah seinem Lehrer noch eine Weile nach. Es war ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern also warum dachte er noch lange darüber nach? Wahrscheinlich wollte Chronos nur seine angestaute schlechte Laune an ihm auslassen. Das war doch verständlich wenn man eine fette Grippe hatte und Normalerweise gar nicht aufstehen durfte. Wenn es allerdings darum ging einen anderen Schüler nieder zu machen und ihm Strafaufgaben oder Ähnliches zu geben, dann war Chronos immer zur Stelle und vergaß sein großes Leid für eine kleine Weile. Shou zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und kam zu dem Schluss das es doch ganz gut war, dass er erst auf dem Rückweg entdeckt wurde und seinem besten Freund helfen konnte.

Gegen halb elf traf Shou dann wieder im Osiris Red Dorm ein. Verdreckt und kalt wie ihm zu mute war, ging er schließlich wieder in das Gemeinschaftszimmer und wurde von Hayato begrüßt:

"Nanu, Shou wie siehst du denn aus?"

"Ich bin beim joggen hingefallen. Nicht weiter schlimm!", entgegnete Shou und fand die Ausrede gar icht mal schlecht.

"Seit wann joggst du denn?", wollte der Dicke wissen und sah den jüngeren mit mehr oder weniger prüfenden Blick an.

"Ach, Hayato-kun lass mal, ich geh' erst mal duschen!", antwortete Shou, schnappte sich sein Handtuch und ging erst einmal.

Unterdessen war Juudai aus der Kantine gekommen. Er hatte den Putzdienst heute übernommen. Alles mussten die Osiris Reds selber machen. Dem Jungen entging Hayato's nachdenklicher Blick nicht, als er wieder in's Zimmer kam.

"Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?", wollte Juudai wissen.

"Na ja, Shou ist vorhin total verdreckt hier herein gekommen. Er meinte er war joggen, aber seit wann er das macht, wollte er mir auch nicht sagen!", entgegnete der dicke Junge.

"Doch er hat mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass er das tun wollte. Mach dir nichts draus, er hat sicher nur einen schlechten Tag erwischt", Juudai redete Shou damit schon heraus und konnte sich selbst auch gleich mit aus der Afähre ziehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Shou auch schon wieder, mit einer frischen Uniform die er sich von Daitoukuji Sensei abholen musste. Da Hayato in nichts eingeweiht war, konnte der kleine Shou erst mal nichts erzählen. Juudai war merkwürdig zu mute, natürlich wollte er wissen ob Ryou sich die Mühe machte mit Manjoume ein Duell zu arrangieren. So warteten die beiden Jungen ab bis Hayato eingeschlafen war. In der Tat mussten sie also nich sehr lange warten um endlich wieder in Ruhe reden zu können.

"Und?", fragte Juudai.

"Ich habe mit Oniisan geredet. Er wird Manjoume-san die Nachricht überbringen!", antwortete Shou schnell und lächelte dabei erleichtert. Den Zwischenfall mit Chronos-Sensei verschwieg er noch ein bisschen. Er wollte seinem Freund jetzt nicht unnötig mit solchen Sachen belasten wo doch die unglaubliche Last der Liebe auf ihm lag.

_Massugu na haato no reeru _

_Furimukazu ni arukeba _

_Yume wa kitto kanau yo _

まっすぐなハートのレール

振り向かずに歩けば

夢はきっとかなうよ

**Wenn du immer weiter der Linie deines Herzens  
Folgst, ohne dich umzudrehen,**

**Dann werden deine Träume irgendwann in Erfüllung gehen!**

Ende Kapitel 1, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 2: Manjoume knows everything!

_Nachwort Kapitel 1:_

_Ja das ist mittlerweile obligatorisch. Also wow... das erste Kapitel fing ich im Juni 2006 an zu schreiben. Heute, am 28.01.2007 bin ich damit fertig. Meine Güte war ich schnell, ich glaube das ist mein Rekord für ein Kapitel._

_Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran dass ich mich vor nem halben Jahr noch null auskannte. Deshalb schwanken hier die Anrede und die Schreibweise ein bisschen. _

_Böse, böse Ruky, wie kannst du nur Juudai und Manjoume zusammen bappen? Ja, ist mal wieder so "typisch" und wer mich aufziehen möchte, bitte sehr. Ich bin nicht gerade gut im Shounen Ai Thema und will gerne lernen mich zu verbessern._

_Was dieses erste Kapitel mit Manjoume und Juudai zutun hat? Ziemlich wenig dass stimmt, aber ich will nicht einfach nur eine schnöde Liebesgeschichte hierhin kritzeln sondern auch Ryou und Shou zeigen. Sie sind doch Geschwister und ich fände es nett wenn sich die beiden mal so vertragen würden. _

_Später wird auch noch Asuka auftauchen. Und ich glaube das viele OOC wird, sorry!_

_Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ihr bleibt dran. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt? Keine Ahnung, ihr werdet es sehen ''_

_Also dann, Grüßle an alle die das gut finden und die mich am liebsten in's Grab wünschen ''_

_Oh ja, das Lied stammt aus MKR _

_Eure Majin Ruky_


	2. Manjoume Knows Everything

**Chapter 2:**

**Manjoume Knows Everything**

**万丈目がすべてを知ってる**

Ein neuer hektischer Tag brach an. Die Sonne schien hell über der Duell Insel und weißer Dunst lag in der Luft. Dies schien ein wunderbarer Tag für neue Duelle und Abenteuer zu werden. Auf jedenfall dachten dies alle Schüler der Duell Academy sofern sie keine Morgenmuffel waren.  
Einer dieser Sorte von Schülern war Manjoume Jun. Er hätte seinen Wecker am liebsten getreten und gegen die Wand geworfen als der kleine Apparat um sieben Uhr Morgens ansprang. Die Maßnahme, um die zwei Stunden vor dem Unterricht aufzustehen, nahm er um nicht mit übelster Laune im Vorlesungssaal zu sitzen und die Hälfte der Vorträge nicht mitzubekommen. Manjoume streckte sich genüsslich als er sich endlich dazu zwang sich aufzusetzen. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, doch es fielen nur schmale goldene Strahlen zwischen den kleinen Spalt der nicht vom soliden Stoffvorhang verdeckt wurde. Also stand der Junge mit schwerem Herzen aus seinem weichen Bett auf und zog die Vorhänge bei Seite und kniff die Augen mit einem Knurren zusammen.

"So, jetzt bin ich wirklich wach!", nörgelte Manjoume und stellte den Wasserkocher an um sich eine Tasse heißen Cappuccino machen um seiner guten Laune etwas nachzuhelfen.

Gerade als er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich langsam Mental auf die bevorstehenden Vorlesungen vorbereitete, riss ihn ein leises Klopfen aus seiner Trance.

"_Was soll denn das jetzt? Muss ausgerechnet jetzt jemand kommen und mich stören?_", ging es Manjoume durch den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Barhocker und trottete genervt zur Tür.

Als er sie öffnete war er leicht erstaunt. Da stand der beste Duellant der gesamten Duell Academy, Marufuji Ryou. Der Kaiser sah wie immer ruhig und unnahbar aus, wie er so vor Manjoume stand wirkte er fast wie ein erhabener Aristokrat.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Manjoume den älteren Schüler, "Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?"

"Nur eine kleine Angelegenheit. Magst du mich reinlassen?", fragte Ryou.

Manjoume nickte: "Gern."

Damit trat der schlanke schwarzhaarige Junge bei Seite und ließ Ryou eintreten, der ungefähr zwei Köpfe größer war als der jüngere.

"Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee, vielleicht etwas anderes?", bot Manjoume an.

Ryou nickte: "Tee wäre nett."

Damit handelte Manjoume auch gleich und bereitete Ryou eine Tasse grünen Tee zu. Der Kaiser der Duell Academy hatte es sich schon auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und nahm den Tee mit einem Nicken an. Manjoume nahm seine Tasse Cappuccino in beide Hände und nahm schweigend einen Schluck. Warum hatte Ryou ihn besucht? Die Frage stellte er sich erst jetzt. Warum machte sich der Kaiser die Mühe ihn, Manjoume, zu besuchen?

"Also", begann Kaiser, "Ich bin gekommen um dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

"Nachricht?", wiederholte Manjoume überrascht und sah Ryou an.

"Nun ja, vielleicht sollte ich es so ausdrücken. Ich soll dir eine Nachricht von meinem kleinen Bruder überbringen", erklärte der Kaiser nun näher gab Manjoume ein Zeichend zu schweigen, denn dieser hasste die Osiris Red Schüler ganz gewaltig und den kleinen Marufuji der am Rockzipfel dieses Anfängers hing erst recht, "Viel mehr möchte ich dir nun einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

"Ein Vorschlag der von einem Osiris Red kommt? Was soll denn das werden, Kaiser? Ich habe keine Lust mir die überflüssigen Worte eines dummen Osiris-Schülers anzuhören", entgegnete Manjoume und setzte seine Tasse ab.

Ryou blieb ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee während Manjoume aussah als ob er der Tisch vor sich zerschlagen könnte. Kaiser allerdings schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und sah den jüngeren vor sich prüfend an: "Du missverstehst mich. Ich sollte dir nur eine Nachricht von Shou überbringen, aber ich möchte dir diese Nachricht mit einem Vorschlag unterbreiten. Willst du ihn dir anhören?"

Der Junge war im Zweifel. Einerseits wusste er ganz genau das es selten genug vor kam, dass Ryou mit seinem kleinen Bruder Kontakt hatte. Und nun wollte Kaiser auch noch einen Vorschlag machen. Was es wohl mit all dem auf sich hatte?  
Am liebsten hätte Manjoume abgelehnt und Ryou gebeten ihn nicht am frühen Morgen zu stören da er sowieso schon die übelste Laune hatte. Allerdings hatte der ältere Schüler eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf ihn, wie er so ruhig auf dem Sofa sah und bedächtig seinen Blick auf Manjoume geheftet hatte. Kaiser zeigte wenig Gefühle oft wirkte er unendlich stolz und war für alle ein einziges Mysterium. Also was sollte Manjoume schon tun als sich den Vorschlag wenigstens einmal anzuhören? Immerhin hatte sich Ryou extra zu ihm bemüht und das musste schon heißen, dass es dem älteren Obelisk Blue Schüler wichtig war.

"Selbstverständlich höre ich mir an was du zu sagen hast, Kaiser", antwortete Manjoume schließlich und der ältere setzte sich automatisch etwas gerader hin. Der jüngere schluckte ein wenig hart, denn Kaiser wirkte umso formeller.

"Nun. Wie ich schon sagte kam Shou gestern Abend zu mir und hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten. Deshalb habe ich dich aufgesucht, um dir zu sagen dass Juudai-kun ein Duell mit dir will", erklärte Ryou.

"Ein Duell mit diesem Idioten? Hat dein...-", begann Manjoume zu wüten, doch Kaiser schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf und fuhr fort:  
"Nein, ich weiß von keinem Grund. Deshalb hat es mich ja so gewundert. Juudai-kun kan dir keine Emails schicken und es wäre eigentlich kein Problem gewesen über Umwege ein Duell anzuvordern", antwortete Ryou.

Manjoume nickte: "Du meinst mit den Duellantragsformularen... Tja, anscheinend ist es dem Deppen wieder entfallen!"

"Das glaube ich nicht", wiedersprach Kaiser und fuhr fort, "Ich bin zwar sonst nicht so neugierig, aber ich glaube das sollten wir akzeptieren und ihm den Gefallen tun, was meinst du?"

"Was ich ...", begann Manjoume.

Er wusste absolut nicht was er davon halten sollte. Warum sollte er sich auf diese Weise von Juudai und seinem kleinen Schoßhündchen Shou herausfordern lassen. Sollte er es doch auf legalem Wege tun oder hatte er Angst eine öffentliche Niederlage gegen den großen Manjoume Thunder zu erleiden? Auf der anderen Seite klang die Herausforderung recht spannend und neugierig war er auch geworden. Also gab er sich nun einen Ruck und nickte entschlossen.

"Na schön! Ich nehme seine Herausforderung an. Ich hoffe dieser Idiot hat nicht schon einen Termin für unser Duell gesetzt, das fände ich nämlich etwas zu viel des Guten", antwortete Manjoume und warf Ryou einen forschenden Blick zu.

Ein seichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Ryou's Lippen ab und er schloss seine Augen wohl wissend, dass der Jüngere annehmen würde: "Das hat er nicht. Wie denn, Shou wusste doch nicht einmal das ich ihm überhaupt diesen Gefallen tue. Freut mich schon mal das du die Herusforderung annimmst. So viel ich weiß, kannst du Juudai-kun Emails schicken, richtig?"

"Ja", antwortete Manjoume kurz mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken.  
"Umso besser. Dann muss ich nicht zu ihnen gehen und ihnen eine Antwort geben. Das würden nur wieder Andere mitbekommen und du weißt ja wie die Lehrerschaft solche Duelle findet", meinte Ryou und erhob sich von Manjoume's Sofa, "Danke für den Tee."

Darauf hin verabschiedete sich Ryou von dem anderen Obelisk Blue Schüler und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort oder sich noch einmal zu Manjoume umzudrehen das Zimmer.

Der Junge blieb noch eine ganze Weile so auf dem Sessel sitzen und starrte in Richtung Ausgang. Ryou sprach selten und noch seltener zeigte er irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen. Das ganze kam Manjoume wirklich spanisch vor. Doch er fand langsam Gefallen an der Sache. Wann er dieses Duell mit Juudai führen würde war schließlich seine eigene Entscheidung und wenn er es sich richtig überlegte konnte der freche Osiris Red Verlierer ruhig noch ein bisschen zappeln.  
Ein extrem zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte Manjoume's Lächeln. Es war schon ein äußerst schönes Gefühl die Oberhand bei etwas zu haben. Sehr zufrieden stellend wenn er ehrlich war. Gemütlich wie er nun in seinem Sessel lümmelte warf er einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr.

8:30 Uhr ...

Manjoume sprang aufgebracht auf. Er war doch noch gar nicht fertig! Was trödelte er denn noch hier herum? Anstatt sich mit wohltuenden Gedanken zu schmücken sollte er sich lieber ins Bad begeben und sich bereit für den bevorstehenden Schultag machen. Eigentlich war es schon zu spät, ganz gleich wie er sich auch beeilte, er würde niemals in nur dreizig Minuten fertig sein und dann im Vorlesungssaal sitzen. Zum Glück war Daitoukuji Sensei nicht allzu streng mit den Schülern so dass sich doch ein besseres Gefühl in ihm breit machte.

Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou

Mado no nai heya de

Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou  
shikou no jiai de

君を罠にかけましょう  
窓のない部屋で

僕を罪に染めましょう  
しこうのじだいで

**Lass dich in meine Falle gefangen nehmen  
Hier in diesen Raum ohne einem Fenster.**

**Und lass mich in Sünde tauchen**

**Bei dieser besonderen Liebe.**

Shou rieb sich müde die Augen als der wecker ging. Wie immer hörte er das monote und lang anhaltende Schnarchen von seinen Zimmerkameraden Hayato und Juudai. Der kleine Junge konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären wie man diesen ätzenden Wecker überhören konnte. Er wurde jedenfalls immer sofort geweckt.   
Es war auch ebenfalls immer eine heiden Arbeit die beiden Jungen zu wecken. Juudai hatte sogar einen noch festeren Schlaf als Hayato, deshalb war es für Shou eine Unterstüzung zu erst ihn zu wecken um dann Juudai aus den Federn zu scheuchen.

"Hayato-kun! Hey, aufgewacht ihr beiden! Aniki, verdammt noch mal, wir kommen noch zu spät wenn ihr nicht hoch kommt!", versuchte Shou es erst einmal langsam.  
Weder Hayato noch Juudai reagierten auf den lausigen Versuch von Shou die beiden auf die sanfte Tour zu wecken. Es war also mal wieder vergeblich, also kletterte die Leite zur Hälfe hinauf um Hayato bessr erreichen zu können.

"Hayato-kun", sagte Shou mit süßlicher Stimme, "In der Kantine gibt es frisch gegrillte Käsesandwiches!"

Mit einem Mal setzte sich der Junge auf, wirbelte hyperaktiv umher und bekam dann festen Blick auf Shou. Hayato sah seinen Freund entgeistert an:  
"Musst du mich immer so aus dem Bett jagen?"

"Anders funktioniert es anscheinend nicht, also muss ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen! Komm schon, steh auf und hilf mir Aniki zu wecken!", befahl der Kleine und kletterte die Leiter wieder nach unten.  
Hayato nickte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, aber Shou hatte Recht. Sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Also bemühten sich die beiden Jungen ihren Zimmerkameraden aufzuwecken.

Letztendlich schafften sie es auch nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde. Shou sah seine beiden Freunde streng an und blickte dann zur Uhr.

"Ihr werdet euch beeilen müssen wenn ihr vor dem Unterricht noch was essen möchtet!", meinte er und schickte seine Freunde nach einander ins Badezimmer. Er selbst war schon fertig angekleidet. Das hatte er getan als Hayato die letzten Minuten versucht hatte Juudai zu wecken.

Nun waren sie aber auf den Weg in die Cafeteria und versuchten noch etwas vom Frühstück abzubekommen. Dabei fragte sich Juudai ob Manjoume schon von seiner Herausforderung wusste. Nach einigen Minuten saßen die drei Jungen an einem der vielen Holztische und machten sich über ihr Frühstück her.  
Wie auch schon in den letzten Wochen bekam Juudai kaum noch etwas herunter. Alles nur wegen Manjoume. Warum konnte es nicht irgend ein anderer sein? Warum ausgerechnet sein Feind? Juudai seufzte extrem hörbar.

"Nanu, Juudai! Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Hayato besorgt und biss in sein Käsesandwich.

Juudai schüttelte sofort den Kopf, so laut wollte er eigentlich nichts verlauten lassen, seufzen und ähnliches Bedrücktsein sah ihm nun mal wirklich nicht ähnlich: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's bestens!"

"Aniki kann es nur nicht erwarten sich endlich zu ändern. Gehen wir Abends lieber früher ins Bett anstatt morgens nicht mehr aus den Federn zu kommen, was meint ihr?", schlug Shou vor.

Sowohl Hayato als auch Juudai ignorierten den kleinen Shou. Hayato weil er diesen Kommentar einfach nur nicht gut hieß und Juudai tat es weil er wusste das sein kleiner Freund einfach nur vom Thema ablenken wollte.  
Plötzlich kam aber der Headmaster des Osiris Red Dorms zu den drei Jungen an den Tisch und zog alle drei Augenpaare auf sich. Wie immer hatte der dunkelhaarige Lehrer ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das Haar hatte er sich zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz in den Nacken gebunden, damit sie nicht unnötig herumflogen und auf dem Arm hatte er seinen gelb-braunen Kater Pharao.

"Daitoukuji-sensei!", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Juudai den Lehrer zu erst, dann stimmten die anderen beiden Jungen zu und begrüßten Daitoukuji ebenfalls.

"Wie ich sehe seit ihr wieder gut gelaunt und aufgelegt?", fragte er ohne eine genaue Antwort zu erfahren und fuhr fort, "Nach dem Unterricht hätte ich gern mit dir gesprochen Shou-kun. Ginge das?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Shou und fühlte sich auf einmal elendig. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schrecklich als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte. Er hatte schon fast verdrängt das Chronos de Mediz ihn in rosa Plüsch - Schlappen verfolgt hatte und ihm mit Konsequenzen gedroht hatte. Nachdem Daitoukuji den Tisch wieder verließ, bekam der Kleine fragende Blicke von seinen Freunden. Besonders Juudai sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Hast du was angestellt?", wollte Hayato wissen.

"Ist doch egal. Lasst uns lieber in den Vorlesesaal gehen sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger!", meinte Shou und stand als erster auf.

Juudai hätte gern noch aus seinem Freudn heraus gekitzelt warum ihr Lehrer mit ihm sprechen wollte. Sicher war doch irgendetwas vorgefallen als er sich in den Jungendorm der Obelisk Blue Schüler geschlichen hatte. Wenn Shou wegen ihm Ärger bekommen hatte, dann würde er die Schuld auf sich nehmen. Sein bester Freund wollte ihm doch nur helfen!

Schließlich fanden sich alle Schüler der Academy wieder in einem großen Auditorium ein. Die Obelisk Blue Schüler zogen es wie immer vor unter ihres Gleichen zu sitzen und der Rest der Schüler vertreilte sich eben wie es ihnen gefiel. Wie immer saß Juudai neben Shou und Hayato setzte sich dazu. In den ersten Reihen saß Tenjouin Asuka mit ihrem älteren Bruder Fubuki. Der Kaiser war nicht zu sehen, noch nicht jedenfalls. Juudai sah sich hektisch um. Wo war Manjoume abgeblieben?  
In letzter Zeit war er mehr damit beschäftigt Manjoume zu beobachten als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Natürlich kam er sich schon langsam wie ein Stalker vor, allerdings konnte er sich nicht dazu bewegen damit aufzuhören.

Shou sah sich ebenfalls um. Sein Bruder betrat plötzlich den Raum und es wurde langsam still. Wie immer wenn Ryou irgendwo auftauchte. Er bekam Respekt von allen Seiten und bewundernde Blicke von den Mädchen zu geworfen.

"_Immerhin ist Oniisan schon hier_", dachte Shou und warf Juudai einen Blick zu und flüsterte ihm zu, "Es ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass Manjoume-san nicht hier ist. Dann bekommst du mehr mit."

Shou's bester Freund nickte. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Wie sollte er dann Manjoume noch etwas vor machen wenn er ihn bald traf? Wenn er gegen ihn duellierte und hoffentlich von seiner Liebeskrankheit geheilt wurde. Juudai seufzte. War das überhaupt möglich? Wenn das Schicksal so grausam mit ihm war und ihm Gefühle für seinen Erzfeind verschaffte, konnte er dann einfach so vom Gegenteil überzeugt werden und seine Gefühle über Bord werfen?

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und herein kam Juudai's Schwarm. Der recht großgewachsene schlanke Junge mit den hochgestylten schwarzen Haar. Die blaue Uniform stand ihm sehr gut, das musste Juudai immer wieder feststellen. Es traf ihn wie der Blitz als Manjoume seinem Blick mit einem gemeinen Grinsen erwiederte. So schnell er nur konnte sah er nach vorn. Zum Glück betrat nun auch Daitoukuji den Saal und und sprach in das Mikophon vor sich:   
"Wie ich schon in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde sagte, werden wir in den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden ein Projekt über die sieben Milleniumsgegenstände haben. Bevor ich euch aber die Gruppenaufgabe nächste Woche gebe, werden wir allgemeinen Unterricht machen, also empfehle ich euch so viele Notate wie möglich zu machen!"

Juudai sah etwas verstört aus. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wie sollte er sich nur richtig konzentrieren? Er schaffte es nicht einmal eine neue Strategie zu entwickeln was ihm sonst nicht so schwer fiel. Wie sollte er denn jetzt dem Unterricht folgen und sich Notizen zu uminösen Gegenständen machen die angeblich mal ägyptischen Pharaonen oder Priestern gehörten ...

jedenfalls hatte Juudai irgendwann mal gehört, dass es besonders heilige Gegenstände sein mussten. Aber wer glaubte schon an magische Gegenstände? Er jeden Falls nicht. Shou stieß Juudai plötzlich mit dem Ellenbogen an. Daitoukuji hatte ein Dia reingeworfen und ein Bild von einem Ring war darauf zu sehen. Juudai dankte seinem Freund mit einem Nicken. Immerhin war es nicht Manjoume gewesen, der ihn ablenkte.

Manjoume hatte einen Platz in den obersten Reihen gefunden. Neben Kaiser Ryou um genau zu sein. Er wusste nicht ganz warum er es vorzog neben dem zwei Jahre älteren Schüler zu sitzen. Vielleicht wollte er den Osiris Red Verlierern auch nur ein klares Signal geben, dass er diese unsinnige Herausforderung bekommen und angenommen hatte.  
Allerdings war Manjoume nicht ganz wohl gewesen als er das Klassenzimmer betrat und sich nach eben diesem Abschaum umzusehen. Tatsächlich hatte Juudai ihn im Visier gehabt und es schien ihm nicht gerade angenehm gewesen zu sein von Manjoume erwischt worden zu sein.

"_Hat er jetzt plötzlich Angst vor mir? Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich komme schon noch dahinter!_", dachte er bei sich und beschloss Juudai heute besonders gut im Auge zu behalten.  
Vielleicht hatte Juudai auch nur ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Herausvorderung...

Obwohl, das sähe ihm noch zu unähnlich. Dieser dumme Junge mit der ewig nervigen Heiterkeit war ihm einfach nur zu wider. Manjoume freute sich schon jetzt darauf dem Bengel eine ordentliche Niederlage zuzufügen. Ihm würde es mit Sicherheit gut tun und was mit Juudai's Selbstbewusstsein geschehen würde war ihm auch völlig egal.

Als Daitoukuji seinen Unterricht begann war der Junge Obelisk Blue Schüler schon wieder völlig unmotivert und wollte am liebsten wieder in sein Zimmer verschwinden oder sich mit irgendjemandem duellieren. Gelangweilt stüzte er den Kopf auf seine Hände und starrte auf die Dias, die der Lehrer ihnen zeigte und als sehr wichtig hielt. Manjoume riskierte einen Blick zur Seite und betrachtete Ryou's Gesicht. Der ältere Schüler hatte seinen Blick fest auf die Lainwand gerichtet. Der Kaiser hatte es nicht nötig dem Unterricht zu folgen und trotz allem tat er es. Wie konnte man sich nur für uralte Gegenstände interessieren, die es sowieso nicht gibt. Manjoume seufzte nahezu melancholisch und ließ seinen Blick mal wieder zu Juudai wandern.

Erneut trafen sich die Blicke beider Jungen. Der Unterricht lief schon seit einer halben Stunde. Konnte sich diese Osiris Red Lusche nicht für dreizig Minuten auf den Unterricht und nach vorn sehen?  
Manjoume stockte. Aus seinem eigentlich flüchtig geplanten Blick entwickelte sich ein ziemlich langer Blickkontakt. Juudai heftete an ihm. Der braunhaarige Junge schaffte es einfach nicht seine Augen von ihm zu nehmen, so schien es Manjoume. Wie hypnotisiert sah der Osiris Red Schüler in die dunkelblauen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Obelisk Blue Studenten.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden erwachte Juudai aus seiner Trance und wandte sich hektisch dem riesigen Bild zu, das von einem Projektor an die Wand geworfen wurde. Manjoume entging nicht, dass der andere Junge, der nicht sehr weit von ihm weg saß, knallrot anlief. Warum war es ihm peinlich? An sich hatte ein harmloser Blick doch keine Konsequenzen für Juudai. Natürlich, hätte das noch länger angehalten, hätte er natürlich dafür gesorgt, dass Juudai unter anderen Umstäden den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

"_Der benimmt sich echt nicht normal_", dachte Manjoume bei sich und ersehnte das Ende der Stunde.  
Er musste wenigstens nicht mehr lange darauf warten. Nachdem er sich ungefähr drei DinA4 Seiten notiert hatte wurde das Licht wieder eingeschaltet und Daitoukuji beendete seinen Unterricht. Erleichtert atmete der Junge auf und packte seine Sachen wieder in die kleine Tasche und stand von seinem Platz auf, dich gefolgt vom Kaiser.

"Hey, Manjoume! Warte mal!", rief ihn eine Stimme nach.

Der ältere erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war die eines Jungen, den er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Juudai hatte sich letzten Endes doch noch ein Herz gefasst und nach ihm gerufen.

"_Ach, traust du dich also doch noch mit mir zu sprechen?_", war der erste Gedanke des Angesprochenen.

"Manjoume!", sagte Juudai noch einmal als er dann direkt vor seinem Schwarm stand. Kaiser hatte noch immer nicht den Saal verlassen und beschloss einen möglichen Streit auseinander zu bringen.

Manjoume sah mit stechenden Blick auf Juudai herab: "Manjoume-san!"

"Ja doch. Manjoume-san! Ich wollte wissen ob dir Kaiser...", begann der Jüngere und ohne dass er seinen Satz zu ende sprechen konnte, bekam er ein Nicken als Antwort, "Was? Kaiser hat dir meine Bitte schon vorgetragen, wirklich? Und was sagst du?"

Manjoume drehte ihm den Rücken zu: "Erwarte demnächst eine Email von mir. Du wirst schon sehen!"

"Danke, _Thunder_!", sagte der braunhaarige Junge fröhlich und sah zu wie sowohl Ryou als auch Manjoume aus dem Vorlesungssaal verschwanden. Manjoume gingen noch einige Dinge durch den Kopf während er zurück zum Jungen Dorm der Obelisk ging, noch nie hatte Juudai ihn so fröhlich und ohne Aufforderung "Thunder" genannt. Es war wirklich alles sehr sonderbar.

Shou trat zu seinem besten Freund. Er konnte Juudai ansehen wie glücklich er sein musste. Natürlich hatte er guten Grund froh zu sein, denn Manjoume schien es für gut zu heißen gegen Juudai zu duellieren. Aber aus irgend einem Grund fand der kleine Shou die Zustimmung des Obelisk Blue Schüler's sehr merkwürdig. Er musste irgendeinen hinterhältigen Plan verfolgen, sonst hätte er doch niemals einem Duell, das nicht via Duellantragsformular angefordert wurde, zugestimmt. Schon gar nicht wenn die Bitte von Juudai kam. Allerdings sollte dies nicht Shou's einzige Sorge bleiben. Er sollte nach dem Unterricht noch einmal zu Daitoukuji Sensei gehen.

"Aniki? Kommst du noch mit? Ich sollte doch noch bleiben. Daitoukuji Sensei wollte noch mit mir reden!", erklärte der Kleine nervös, er konnte sich schon denken wo das hinführte.  
Der Ausflug zu seinem Bruder war schließlich nicht unentdeckt geblieben.

Juudai nickte mit einem Grinsen: "Na klar. Ist doch Ehrensache!"

Der Mythologie Lehrer hatte sich nicht von seinem Pult weg bewegt sondern hatte seinen Blick fest auf die beiden Osiris Red Schüler gerichtet. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen das die beiden zusammen halten würden und sich zusammen anhören wollten was er zu sagen hatte.

"Marufuji Shou-kun, Yuuki Juudai-kun! Wenn ihr so nett sein würdet und euch setzt", bat der immer freundliche Lehrer.

Die beiden Jungen nickten und setzten sich in die vorderste Sitzreihe und sahen Daitoukuji fragend an.

"Ich nehme an, dass zumindest du weißt worauf ich hinaus will, Shou-kun?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer.

Shou nickte mit reumütigem Blick. Er war nicht die Art von Schüler, der sich freiwillig gegen die Regeln stellte oder sich gern in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Das eine Mal wollte er seinen Mut beweisen und etwas für seinen besten Freund riskieren und wurde von ausgerechnet dem Lehrer erwischt der absolut keinen Spaß verstand. Juudai sah Shou überrascht an. Er konnte sich ebenfalls ausmalen was sein Lehrer meinte. Aber warum hatte Shou gestern nicht gesagt, dass ihm etwas wiederfahren war.

"Was äh-...", wollte Juudai fragen, doch Daitoukuji kam sofort mit seiner Erklärung:  
"Marufuji Shou-kun. Chronos hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er dich gestern Abend im Jungen Drom der Obelisk Blue Schüler erwischt hat. Du weißt doch, dass das strengstens verboten ist!"

"Ja, Sensei!", antwortete Shou kleinlaut.

"Aber Daitoukuji-Sensei!", warf Juudai ein, "Shou wollte doch nur seinen Bruder besuchen!"

"Das ist ganz gleich. Leider. Wenn Shou-kun als jüngerer Bruder in den Dorm kommen will, dann kann er das am Tage mit Marufuji Ryou-san's Erlaubnis tun. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss Chronos dabei unterstüzen. Es war nicht rechtens", wiedersprach der Lehrer.

"Ich weiß. Es war nicht okay. Sensei? Ich werde doch nicht der Schule verwiesen, oder?", fragte Shou.

Juudai wurde hellhörig. An eine schlimme Strafe hatte er ja auch schon gedacht. Aber natürlich, es war immerhin Chronos de Mediz über den hier geredet wurde. Dieser Lehrer setzte doch alles daran um die Osiris Red Schüler noch mieser aussehen zu lassen, als sie ohne hin schon da standen. Wenn Shou hinaus geworfen werden sollte, dann würde er auch gehen. Dann hätte er immerhin viele Sorgen weniger.

Daitoukuji nickte seicht: "Das war Chronos' Vorschlag. Jedoch halte ich deinen kleinen Ausflug für nicht so dramatisch, dass man dich gleich der Schule verweisen sollte. Ich unterstüze ihn aber darin, dass du eine Strafe bekommen musst. Stimmst du mir da auch zu?"

Shou nickte schweigend. Wenn er jetzt den Mund auf gemacht hätte, dann hätte er nicht mehr an sich halten können. Der kleine Junge hatte das Gefühl sofort in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen wenn er etwas sagte.

"Also ich...", unterbrach Juudai von neuem, doch Shou hielt ihn auf:  
"Keine Sorge Aniki. Ich wusste doch dass das passiert. Die Strafe nehme ich auf mich. So was habe ich doch schon von vornherein geahnt. Schon als ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Bruder war, aber ich habe es gern getan, denn somit kann ich meinem besten Freund behilflich sein. Worin besteht meine Strafe?", wollte Shou nun wissen, der nicht lange mit Juudai daum diskutieren wollte sondern sich eher für den Ausmaß dieser im Klaren werden wollte.

"Du bist definitiv wirklich einsichtig. Da die Strafe letztendlich bei mir liegt, weißt du, dass du nichts grausames zu erwarten hast. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir einen Aufsatz über die Schulregeln schreibst und begründest warum diese zu befolgen sind. Klingt das für dich okay?", schlug Daitoukuji vor.

Shou atmete erleichtert auf. Ebenso wie Juudai. Natürlich war es für den kleinen Osiris Red Schüler mehr als recht einen Aufsatz zu verfassen als ganz von der Schule ausgeschlossen zu werden.

Damit nahm der weitere Tag seinen gewohnten Lauf. Nach den trockenen Vorlesungen ging es in den Sportunterricht. Zwei Stunden in der Woche mussten sich die Schüler körperlich abrackern. Viele mochten den Sportunterricht nicht, aber es waren auch einige Schüler unter den Duellanten, die es trotz allem lustig fanden. Juudai erabscheute es Tennis zu spielen. Er mochte diesen Sport einfach nicht und jender war gerade heute wieder an der Reihe.

Doch diese beiden Stunden waren schnell überstanden und so kehrten die beiden Jungen wieder zu Hayato in's gemeinsame Zimmer zurück.

"Du hast schon wieder den Sportunterricht geschwänzt, Hayato-kun?", fragte Shou.

"Ist doch egal. Sach mal Shou, was wollte Daitoukuji-Sensei von dir?", erkundigte sich Hayato.

"Nur eine Strafarbeit weil ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe. Aniki, du hast nicht zufällig schon eine Mail bekommen?", wollte Shou wissen.

Juudai holte seinen kleinen Handlaptop hervor und schaltete ihn ein. Ein Blick auf dem Bildschirm sagte ihm, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Sein Postfach war leer. Juudai schüttelte schnell den Kopf und antwortete dann:  
"Nichts. Noch keine Uhrzeit gesetzt."

"Da siehst du's, er lässt dich warten Aniki. Ich denke mal, das er sich gar nicht mehr meldet!", meinte Shou.

"Manjoume wird sich melden!", warf Juudai empört ein, "Er wird sich schon noch melden, er braucht halt nur seine Zeit!"

Hayato wurde hellhörig: "Was hat denn Manjoume damit zutun?"

"Ach nichts", meinte Juudai.

"Es handelt sich um ein Duell Aniki! Vergiss nicht wovon du dich überzeugen willst!", bat Shou, der das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Freund die Welt durch seine rosarote Brille nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Denn schließlich hatte Juudai ihm nicht seine Liebe gestanden und wartete auf eine positive Antwort diesbezüglich, sondern forderte zu einem Duell, das ihm das Gegenteil beweisen sollte. Damit Shou's besten Freund die Augen geöffnet wurden, dass Manjoume im Grunde nur arrogant und hochmütig war.

"Ich habe es nicht vergessen", antwortete der braunhaarige sofort etwas getrübter.

"Du willst ein Duell mit Manjoume?", kam es überrascht von Hayato, "Hattest du ihn nicht schon einmal fast besiegt?"

"Vergiss es einfach!", bat Juudai und verließ das Zimmer.  
Natürlich war er ein wenig sauer, denn nur Shou, dessen Burder und Manjoume sollten außer ihm eingeweiht sein. Der Braunhaarige seufzte. Aber irgendwie hatte Shou Recht. Er konnte zu mindest noch Tage auf einen genaueren Zeitpunkt warten. Was sollte er so lange tun? Einfach nur abzuwarten war grausam, aber sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren war auch schwierig. Schließlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür hinter Juudai erneut und heraus kam Shou mit einer teif traurigen Miene.

"Aniki, ich wollte nichts verraten, ehrlich!", meinte Shou als er seinen besten Freund so geknickt sah.

Juudai schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen: "Ach, das weiß ich doch! Mach dir keine Sorgen Shou! Bald ist alles vorbei, dann brauche ich mir wegen Manjoume nicht mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich hab Hunger. Was ist mit euch?"

"Also ich könnte jetzt auch was vertragen", entgegnete Shou und rief nach Hayato, der also zum zweiten Mal in die Kantine ging, um etwas zu essen.

Juudai und Shou begnügten sich mit jeweils einer Schüssel Raamen, während Hayato sich mehrere Käse Sandwiches auf den Teller legte. Schnell suchten sich die drei Jungen etwas abseits einen Tisch. Die Kantine war beinahe ganz leer, denn die meißten der Osiris Red Schüler hatten schon gegessen als sie vom Unterricht kamen.  
(Raamen, japanische Nudelsuppe)

Die drei Unterhieltn sich dieses mal mehr miteinander. Es schien Juudai und Shou fast so, als hätten sie niemals Probleme gehabt. Nun ging es in ihren Gesprächen um alles mögliche. Die Alltäglichen Dinge die sie schon miteinander unternommen hatten und was sie früher, als sie noch jünger waren erlebt hatten. Wie immer waren Juudai und Shou eher mit dem Essen fertig als es Hayato war. Aber beide Jungen blieben noch am Tisch sitzen bis auch ihr rundlicher Freund aufgegessen hatte.

Plötzlich hörten die drei Jungen ein vibrierendes Geräusch. Juudai fuhr hoch und suchte nach seinem kleinen Apparat der ihm mitteilte, dass ihm eine Email zugesendet worden war. Shou konnte die Aufreung seines Freundes ebenfalls spüren. Schnell griff Juudai nach seinem Mailer und öffnete die kleine Klappe um auf den Bildschirm zu sehen. Tatsächlich.  
Er hatte eine Email von Manjoume Jun erhalten.

_Hey, Osiris Red!  
Das Duell findet morgen Abend bei mir im Zimmer statt.  
Das heißt du wirst wohl oder übel in den Obelisk Blue Dorm  
kommen müssen.  
Sei um 20 Uhr da. Ich warte nicht gern!  
Manjoume_

"Was?", fragte Shou, "Morgen Abend um 20 Uhr im Obelisk Blue Dorm? Das heißt ja du musst..."

"Ja. Aber das macht nichts. Ich werd' da schon irgendwie rein kommen. Und dieses Mal ohne das Chronos-Sensei etwas davon mitbekommt!", meinte Juudai.

Shou nickte entschlossen. Warum er ein solch merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch hatte wusste er nicht. Aber immerhin hatte Manjoume ihm schneller eine Antwort gegeben als erwartet. Vielleicht war ja doch irgendwie nicht so schlimm wie Shou es sich gedacht hatte. Manjoume war eben auch ein Duellant und brannte sicher darauf gegen Juudai zu kämpfen.

Der Tag des Duells war gekommen. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Juudai sich nervös darauf vorbereitet bald gegen Manjoume kämpfen zu müssen. Die eigentliche Frage war nur, ob er es auch tatsächlich schaffte unbemerkt in den Dorm zu kommen.

Bevor Juudai das Zimmer verließ wünschten ihm Shou und Hayato noch viel Glück und damit verschwand er aus dem Dorm. Auf ihn wartete der selbe Weg den schon Shou am Tag zuvor genommen hatte. Allerdings war Juudai nicht so vom Pech verfolgt. Vielleicht geschah auch nichts, weil Juudai davon überzeugt war das ihm nichts geschehen würde.  
Er brauchte nur eine knappe halbe Stunde um zu dem großen Gebäude zu kommen in dem die Obelisk Blue Schüler untergrebracht waren.  
Langsam öffnete Juudai die Tür und steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hinein. Niemand war zu sehen, Gott sei Dank. Also schleichte der braunhaarige Junge sich in das Gebäude und musste heraus finden wie er nun zu Manjoume kam. Er stand praktisch vor dem selben Problem wie Shou. Juudai sah sich um. Es gab eine große Treppe die zu den oberen Etagen führte, wahrscheinlich musste er genau dorthin.

"Hey, Juudai!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Der Junge fuhr zusammen. Na toll, also hatte ihn doch jemand erwischt? Juudai drehte sich um und erwartete eine unangenehme Überraschung doch...

Hinter ihm stand kein Feind. Ganz im Gegenteil!  
"Fubuki?", fragte er überrascht.

Der ältere nickte mit einem frechen Grinsen und hielt dem jüngeren einen Daumen hoch, ein Zeichen das Juudai sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

"Was machst du denn hier, Juudai? Bist du wieder mal ein böser Junge und willst Kaiser zu einem Duell heraus fordern?", wollte Fubuki wissen.  
Der ältere Bruder von Asuka erhielt sofort eine Antwort: "Nein. Also ... zu einem Duell bin ich schon her gekommen aber... Manjoume erwartet mich um 20 Uhr in seinem Zimmer. Ich weiß nicht mal wo er sein Zimmer hat!"

"So, du streitest dich also wieder Mal mit Manjoume. Ich kann dich hinbringen. Komm mit, Juudai!", vorderte der von allen Mädchen umworbene Fubuki und schob Juudai vor sich her, damit er nicht so leicht von irgendwelchen Schülern oder den Lehrern entdeckt werden würde.  
Juudai fragte sich wirklich warum Fubuki dieses Risiko auf sich nahm. Warum halfer ihm, er brachte sich doch nur in Schwierigkeiten wenn er einem Osiris Red Schüler in den Dorm ein schmuggelte. Allerdings forschte der Junge nicht weiter nach. Das Wichtigste war jetzt, das er pünktlich zu Manjoume kam. Dieser wartete immerhin nicht gern!  
Die beiden Jungen gingen die ersten beiden Treppenabsätze nach oben und bogen in einige Korridore ein, bis sie dann endlich zu einer Tür kamen an der die vier Kanji, die Manjoume Jun darstellen, in schwarzen Lettern befestigt waren. Fubuki klopfte ohne Zögern an und ließ wartete daruaf, dass Manjoume die Tür öffnete.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, und die kalt-stechenden Augen des Schülers blitzten sowohl Juudai als auch Fubuki an.

"Hallo, Manjoume! Ich bringe dir hier einen kleinen verirrten Osiris Schüler. Sei nett zu ihm!", erklärte Fubuki und wandte sich um, um wieder seinen eigentlichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.

"Ich werde mich beherrschen", gab Manjoume zur Antwort, "Also Osiris Red, komm rein!"

Juudai überlegte nicht lange, sondern verabschiedete sich dankend von Fubuki und betrat Manjoume's Zimmer.

Hinter ihm schnappte die Tür, mit einem Klappern, ins Schloss.

Juudai wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, in die Höhle des Löwen gegangen zu sein. Juudai sah sich um. Die Zimmer der Obelisk Blue Schüler waren sicher alle sehr komfortabel, eine eigene kleine Küche mit Herd und Kühlschrank, eine Essecke, Sofa und Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch die vor einem Fernseher platziert waren. Dazu bekam jeder Schüler noch eine Stereoanlage und wurde sonst wie gut behandelt. Von so etwas konnten die Osiris Red Schüler nur träumen. Er wusste jedenfalls in diesem Moment nicht wirklich was er tun sollte. Juudai stand wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete Manjoume.

"Was ist jetzt Osiris Red? Wolltest du nicht ein Duell schlagen?", fragte der ein Jahr ältere Schüler und warf seinem Gegenüber einen scharfen Blick zu.

Juudai lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. So sehr er auch an Manjoume's ewige Kälte gewöhnt war, dieses Mal war es anders. Der Junge hatte ihn fest im Visier und Grinste. Dabei schien es Juudai als wolle Manjoume ihn nur bloßstellen oder Ähnliches. Juudai schluckte hart.  
"Ja, das will ich auch aber... Manjoume sag mal findest du das in deinem Zimmer nicht ein wenig eng?", wollte Juudai wissen, "Ich meine, die Hologramme sind doch ziemlich groß und die Effekte..."

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Wir duellieren wie in den guten alten Zeiten zu den Tagen unserer Großväter. Ohne Duelldisc ohne irgendwas. Einfach nur mit den Karten, verstanden?", entgegnete Manjoume lässig und bedachte Juudai noch immer mit diesem bohrenden Blick, wobei Juudai das Gefühl bekam sofort durchschaut zu werden.  
"Na schön... wie du willst!", antwortete Juudai etwas verunsichert.  
Er war selbs überrascht. Es kam selten genug vor, dass er sprachlos war, aber dies hier überstieg alles was er sich je erdacht hatte. Wieso hatte er jetzt das Gefühl das sein schöner Plan nach hinten los ging?  
"Was stehst du dann noch da rum? Setz dich und mische dein Deck!", befahl der ältere in einem herrischen Ton.  
"J-jawohl!", konnte Juudai nur kurz überrascht antworten und merkte wie ihm die Röte wieder ins Gesicht stieg.   
Damit setzte sich der Junge auf das Sofa und mischte aus Verlegenheit schon mal sein Deck. Auch Manjoume setzte sich. Der ältere Schüler saß Juudai nun gegenüber. Wie immer war Manjoume dabei äußerst selbstsicher, allerdings schien er nicht wirklich darauf aus zu sein sein Deck zu mischen. Er bedachte Juudai mit einem äußerst zwielichtigem Blick, was dem anderen ganz und gar nicht behagte.

"Sag' mal Osiris Red, warum willst du dieses Duell wirklich austragen?", wollre Manjoume plötzlich wissen.  
"Bitte?", fragte Juudai verwirrt.

"Du schickst deinen kleinen Schoßhund zu Kaiser Ryou und forderst mich zu einem Duell heraus? Warum bist du nicht einfach den einfachen Weg gegangen und hast mich per Duellantragsformular heraus gefordert? Mir fallen nur zwei Antworten ein und eine von ihnen scheint mir ein wenig unlogisch", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige.

Juudai wusste in diesem Moment nicht was er tun sollte. Manjoume hatte also gar nicht vor sich zu duellieren? Deshalb hatte er ihn auf sein Zimmer bestellt? Um ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen?

Juudai schwieg. Er fühlte sich ertappt und eben die gab Manjoume das Gefühl im Recht zu sein. Manjoume stand wieder von seinem Platz auf und tat ein paar Schritte in den offenen Raum.

"Soll ich dir meine Teorien unterbreiten oder lieber lassen?", fragte Manjoume und sah Juudai direkt in die braunen Augen, "Den ersten Vorschlag den ich hatte war, dass du Angst vor einer Niederlage hast. Aber warum solltest du Angst haben. Sowas kennst du ja gar nicht. Die andere Sache wäre... Sag mal Osiris Red, willt du nicht mal aufstehen und her kommen?"

Juudai wusste nicht was los war. Erst wollte Manjoume das er sich setzte, jetzt sollte er wieder aufstehen und zu Manjoume gehen. Es war schon ziemlich merkwürdig. Kurzerhand drang Juudai sich allerdings aufzustehen und ging zu Manjoume herüber.

"Was...", wollte Juudai sagen, doch weiter sprechen konnte er nicht, denn Manjoume zog ihn nah an sich heran.  
Der Osiris Red Schüler wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Plötzlich war er Manjoume so nahe wie er es sich noch vor ein paar Minuten gewünscht hatte. Aber ging dies hier mit rechten Dingen zu oder träumte er womöglich? Lag er vielleicht seelenruhig in seinem Bett und quälte sich noch immer allein mit seinem Leid herum?  
Nein. Die Antwort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Er war wirklich in Manjoume's Zimmer! Woher er es wusste? Sein Herz klopfte hart gegen seine Brust und ihm wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Außerdem bemerkte Juudai erneut diesen eisigen Blick in den Augen des älteren Schüler's, der ihn schier durchbohrte. Juudai wollte sich aus Manjoume's griff befreien. Es klappte einfach nicht, der ältere hatte den Braunhaarigen hart am Handgelenk gepackt, so dass er nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
"Lass mich los!", bat Juudai in einem flehenden Ton. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Was bezweckte der Obelisk Blue Schüler damit? Wenn das so weiter ging würde Juudai nicht mehr lange an sich halten können und Sachen sagen oder Dinge tun die er hinterher bereuen würde. Die ganze Schule würde davon erfahren und dann müsste er sich wahrscheinlich mit größten Spott herum plagen müssen. Warum hatte sich Juudai nur in eine solch missliche Lage gebracht.

"Manjoume lass mi-...", weiter kam Juudai nicht.  
Eigentlich hatte er laut gegen diese Handgreiflichkeit protestieren wollen. Er hätte Manjoume gern von sich gestoßen um den Dorm auf der Stelle zu verlassen. So etwas wollte er nicht mit machen.  
Aber jetzt...

Jetzt konnte sich Juudai nicht mehr gegen Manjoume wehren. Der ältere Obelisk Blue Schüler war noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Der begabte Duellant aus dem höhsten Dorm hatte die Initiative ergriffen und Juudai zum schweigen gebracht...

Mit seinen eigenen Lippen.

Juudai war nicht in der Lage irgend etwas anderes zu tun als sich den sanften Kuss gefallen zu lassen. Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte es sich überhaupt nicht schlimm an. Manjoume's Lippen waren weich und fühlten sich warm an. Sie taten auch nichts weiter, sie langen nur auf seinen eigenen und Juudai wollte sich auch gar nicht dagegen wehren. Die Lippen des anderen ließen seinen Puls nur noch schneller gehen und sorgten dafür, dass Juudai sich selbst vergaß und sich weniger dagegen sträubte. Er gab sich dem anderen viel mehr hin. Dies war eine Bestätigung für ihn. Er war tatsächlich so sehr in Manjoume verliebt, dass es ihm Mittlerweile egal war ob er nun ein arroganter Mistkerl war oder nicht. Für ihn zählte nur dieser eine Augenblick...

...der allerdings abbrupt abbrach.

Manjoume packte Juudai an den Schultern und hielt ihn eine Armlänge von sich entfernt. Juudai erkannte den Hohn in den Augen des anderen Schülers. Ihm wurde auf einmal klar, dass er sich gerade völlig lächerlich gemacht hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass dieser Kuss ernst gemeint war. Nun wo er das schräge Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ihm Gegenüber's sah, wurde dem Osiris Red klar, dass dem nicht so war.  
"Ich hatte also Recht! Du bist verliebt, stimmt's...", kam es überlegen von Manjoume, der nun seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, "Hab ich's mir doch gleich gedacht. Aber warum wolltest du das wohl mit einem Duell abklären?"  
Manjoume tat gespielt ratlos und sah zur Decke hinauf wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Eltern nach komplizierten Dingen ausfragte.Dann aber kehrten seine kalten Augen sofort wieder in Juudai's Gesicht zurück und blieben dort haften. Es war dem Braunhaarigen anzusehen, dass er mehr als nur entsetzt war. Er musste einfach etwas antworten, dass war Juudai völlig klar. Er musste sich einfach ein ein Herz fassen.

"Wie hast du das heraus gefunden?", wollte Juudai wissen.

Manjoume lachte auf: "Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das bemerkt doch jeder Blinde! Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen in der Pubertät. Spätestens gestern Morgen musste mir ein Licht aufgehen. Oder dachtest du wirklich ich wäre dermaßen blind? Also... Osiris Red. Dachtest du wirklich ich meine das ernst? Ich wollte nur sehen ob da etwas von dir zurück kommt. Ich hatte Recht! "  
"Du meinst...", eigentlich wollte Juudai eine Frage stellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Plötzlich machte sich in ihm eine furchtbare Leere breit. Wie konnte er nur so blauäugig sein und glauben, dass Manjoume Gefühle für ihn hätte? Das war doch von vornherein absurt und völlig ausgeschlossen gewesen. Shou hatte ihn doch genau hiervor gewarnt! Er war nicht hier gewesen um eine positive Antwort auf ein Liebesgeständnis zu bekommen. Er wollte sich davon überzeugen das Manjoume nichts liebenswürdiges an sich hatte. Und auch in diesem Punkt hatte der kleine Shou Recht behalten. Manjoume hatte ihm einen warmen, wohligen Kuss geschenkt, aber es war nichts weiter als eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte nicht das Selbe gefühlt wie Juudai. Er wollte nur heraus finden ob seine Teorie stimmte. Und nun war Juudai entlarvt.

"Manjoume", kam es atemlos und leise von ihm.

Manjoume schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, nein. Ich will nichts hören, Osiris Red! Du bist von allein her gekommen und das nicht um dich mit mir zu schlagen. Ich weiß nicht wie dein Plan aussah, aber glaubst du wirklich ich könnte jemals etwas anderes für dich empfinden als Hass? Tut mir leid, so eine Boys-Love Geschichte ist mir einfach zu wider! Mach das du hier wegkommst und pass auf, dass dich kein Lehrer oder Schüler erwischt!"

Juudai konnte es nicht fassen. Die bittere Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer ins Gesicht. Als Manjoume näher auf ihn zu kam wusste Juudai was er zutun hatte, das Zimmer sofort verlassen. Natürlich! Was hatte er auch gedacht? Er war doch nur ein Osiris Red und in Manjoume's Augen nicht mal einen Pfifferling wert!

Kairaku no yaiba de

Tsubasa wo kirisute.

気楽の刃で

翼を切り捨て

**Mit einem Schwert aus Freude,**

**Trenne ich meine Flüge ab.**

Shou und Hayato saßen unruhig im gemeinsamen Zimmer. Beide hatten sogar das Abendessen ausgelassen weil sie sich nicht sicher waren ob Juudai nun gut bei Manjoume angekommen war oder nicht. So manches Mal hatte Juudai sich freiwillig in etwas eigentlich Verbotenes begeben. Manchmal war er mit seiner Frechheit davon gekommen, ein Anderes wurde er bestraft und wie ging wohl diese Sache aus?

Hayato lag auf seinem Bett und sah zur Decke hinauf, die nur wenige Centimeter über ihm war, seine Arme waren hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. In Gedanken war er natürlich auch im Obelisk Blue Dorm, aber ihm geisterten viele Fragen im Kopf herum:  
"Du Shou!"

"Hm? Was ist denn, Hayato?", wollte Shou wissen und unterbrach die Kladde für seinen Strafaufsatz.

"Glaubst du, Juudai und Manjoume duellieren schon?", wollte der Dickere wissen.

Shou sah zur Uhr auf seinem heruntergekommenen Nachtschrank, dann antwortete er: "Ich weiß nicht genau. Wenn er keinen Umweg genommen hat oder nichts dazwischen gekommen ist, dann denke ich schon das er er bereits bei ihm sein muss. Mal sehen wann er wieder hier ist!"  
"Ich halte diese Warterei einfach nicht mehr aus, Shou! Sag mal warum musst du diesen Aufsatz eigentlich schreiben?", erkundigte sich Hayato.

"Na weshalb schon", antwortete Shou, "Ich bin ohne Genehmigung im Obelisk Blue Dorm gewesen! Da kannst du dir doch denken warum ich ihn schreiben muss. Ich habe sogar richtig Glück gehabt, dass ich nicht von der Schule geworfen wurde. Da schreibe ich natürlich lieber diesen Aufsatz!"

"Chronos-Sensei hat dich besiegt, stimmt's?", fragte Hayato und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken von Shou, "Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Juudai unbedingt mit Manjoume duellieren möchte."

"_Wenn du wüsstest, Hayato..._", dachte Shou und antwortete dann, "Chronos-Sensei ist sogar in seinen Plüsch-Latschen hinter mir her gerannt. Ich glaube bei seiner Jagd auf mich hat er ganz vergessen wie krank er eigentlich ist."  
Shou lachte nervös. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Moment wurde ihm wieder einmal ganz anders. Die Schulkrankenschwester war ebenfalls noch einmal in jeden Dorm gegangen und musste den Schülern berichten, dass nun auch Satyr und der Schuldirektor Sameshima einer schwere Grippe zu bekämpfen hatten. Es war also besser wenn der Unterricht die nächsten Tage ganz ausfiel, oder nur das Nötigste getan wurde. Diese Nachricht hatte Juudai noch nicht bekommen und wahrscheinlich war sie ihm sowieso egal gewesen. Shou widmete sich nun wieder seiner Aufgabe obwohl er sich kaum darauf konzentrieren konnte. Es war zum verrückt werden das die Zeit in Momenten des Wartens die Zeit noch langsamer zu vergehen schien als im langweiligsten Unterricht.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer mit einem kleinen Quietschen.

Herein kam Juudai, der eine Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter machte. Oder war es sogar noch schlimmer?  
Shou wandte sich an seinen besten Freund: "Aniki, du bist ja schon wieder da!"  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er unmöglich ein Duell schlagen konnte und wieder zurück zum Osiris Red Dorm gegangen sein konnte. Und diese Leidensmiene die der Braunhaarige machte war mehr als nur beunruhigend. Was war nur vorgefallen?

"Aniki? Sag mal, hast du geweint?", fragte Shou weiter.  
Tatsächlich, Juudai's Augen waren rot unterlaufen und wiesen darauf hin, dass er geweint haben musste. Allerdings setzte sich Juudai erst einmal schweigend auf sein Bett und sgte kein Wort. Shou meinte ein leichtes Zittern erkennen zu können. Hayato musterte seinen Freund ebenfalls sehr genau und kam zum selben Schluss wie Shou. Irgend etwas schien absolut nicht gut gegangen zu sein. Aber würde Juudai sein Herz auch vor Hayato ausschütten? Das bezweifelte der Junge sehr und setzte sich auf.

"Soll ich euch alleine lassen, damit ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten könnt?", fragte Hayato verständnisvoll.

Shou blickte fragend zwischen Hayato und Juudai umher. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Juudai antwortete, doch dann meinte er: "Nein, schon gut Hayato. Bleib hier, ist nicht so schlimm!"

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, Aniki!", antwortete Shou, "Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst dann ist das doch okay. Aber ich finde es nicht gut, dass du versuchst etwas vor uns geheim zu halten. Und noch etwas, es ist nicht schön mit Kummer schlafen zu gehen. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen aber... Bitte Aniki, mach uns nicht noch mehr Kummer!"

Juudai sah seinen kleinen Freund an. Er wusste die beiden es gewöhnt waren ihn mit einem Grinsen durch die Welt laufen zu sehen. Unbeschwert und jedes Problem als kleiner anzusehen als es überhaupt war. Aber jetzt? Wie er aussah wollte Juudai lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn er sich in Beispielsweise Shou verliebt hätte. Ein Junge der im selben Dorm platziert war. Der einen genauso niedrigen Status hatte wie er selbst und nicht von allen als guter und angesehener Duellant war. Shou hatte Recht, es war unfair ihnen zu verschweigen was geschehen war. Zumal Shou wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten geraten war und ganz knapp um einen Rausschmiss herumgekommen war. Ja. Er musste es ihnen erzählen, Shou und Hayato, beiden musste er beichten was dort im Obelisk Blue Dorm passiert war. Es war ohnehin an der Zeit das Hayato in die Geschichte eingeweiht wurde.  
"Er hat mich geküsst", antwortete Juudai.

"Was!?", brach es aus Shou heraus.

"Wer hat dich geküsst?", wollte Hayato verwirrt wissen.

"Er hat es gewusst Shou. Er hat alles von Anfang an geplant. Ihm kam es komisch vor das ich dich losgeschickt habe um Kaiser zu bitten Manjoume für mich herauszufordern. Die ganze Sache ist also förmlich nach hinten los gegangen. Und dann hat er es getan. Er hat mich geküsst!", erklärte Juudai und machte sich auf wilde Protestrufe gefasst.

"Wie bitte, was soll das heißen?", fragte Hayato erneut.  
Shou seufzte. Mit einer solchen Entwicklung hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Die Sache kam ihm zwar von Anfang an ein wenig brüchig vor, aber das Manjoume aus diesen Umständen gleich Liebe verstehen konnte ging Shou nicht in den Kopf. Und auch Hayato war mehr als verwirrt über Juudai's Aussagen. Als Shou seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte sagte er kurz zur Erklärung Hayatos: "Aniki hat sich in Manjoume verliebt. Aber jetzt breche bitte nicht gleich in Staunen aus, Aniki ist in einer sehr kritischen Lage!"

"Das hatte ich nicht vor!", vertreidigte sich der Dicke.  
Und ob Hayato drauf und dran gewesen war noch einmal erstaunt zu wiederholen was los war. Warum ausgerechnet Manjoume die Person war, in die sich Juudai verliebte konnte er nicht wirklich verstehen. Der Gedanke war so abwegig, dass Hayato nicht mal im Traum auf so einen Gedanken gekommen war. Aber jetzt konnte er sich wenigstens erklären, warum Juudai so verstört war und neben sich stand.

"Du hast mich ja davor gewarnt. Wer nicht hören will mus fühlen, so heißt es doch schließlich immer wieder, stimmt's Shou?", fragte Juudai.

"Ja aber... Manjoume hat dich geküsst? Und warum zu Teufel?", wollte Shou wissen.

"Das war doch dei beste Möglichkeit um heraus zu finden ob ich die Liebe erwiedern würde die er für mich hegte oder?", entgegnete Juudai mit einer Gegenfrage.

Hayato antwortete entrüstet: "Ja wenn er es denn ernst gemeint hätte. Das ist einfach nicht fair! Deine Gefühle so auszunutzen!"

"Aniki... es tut mir so leid!", versicherte Shou, doch er wusste das Juudai damit wohl kaum geholfen war. Ihm konnte sowieso nicht geholfen werden. Es musste seinem besten Freund sehr weh getan haben soviel war sicher. Shou machte sich allerdings Sorgen wie es jetzt mit seinem Freund weitergehen würde. Der Unterricht am folgenden Tage fiel aus, das war ein positiver punkt, allerdings würde Juudai ihn wohl kaum genießen können. Hoffentlich konnte er ihn mit Hayato wieder aufrichten.

"Die Frage ist jetzt wohl ob Manjoume es an die große Glocke hängt!", meinte Hayato.

"Was?", fragte Shou verwirrt.

Hayato seufzte: "Na ob Manjoume nun alles ausplappert oder den Mund hält."

"Er wird nichts sagen. Aniki hat bisher keinerlei Zeichen für Sympathien zu Manjoume gezeigt. Und auch zu keinem anderen Jungen. Wenn er jetzt erzählen würde, dass Aniki bei ihm war, dann bekäme er großen Ärger. Genau wie ich als ich erwischt wurde!", antwortete Shou und wandte sich erneut an Juudai, "Vielleicht ist es dir ja ein Trost zu hören, dass der Unterricht Morgen ausfällt?"

Juudai nickte geistesabwesend. Ihm war schon eine Weile durch den Kopf gegangen wie er sich nun im Unterricht verhalten sollte. Wenn er Manjoume tagtäglich im Unterricht sah und genau wusste das er die Verkörperung seiner Liebe ihn abgruntiefst hasste. Mit Leib und Seele, das hatte Manjoume ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, er hasste ihn und würde niemals etwas anderes für ihn empfinden.  
"Wollen wir nicht lieber Schlafen gehen?", fragte Juudai.  
Seine Zimmergenossen nickten und so begaben sie sich zur Nachtruhe. Die für Juudai allerdings ziemlich unruhig verlief. Er brauchte lange Zeit um einzuschlafen und sein Schlaf war ebenfalls nicht sehr tief und traumlos.

Die Tür schnappte wieder ins Schloss und Juudai war verschwunden. Manjoume versicherte sich, dass der Osiris Red Schüler verschwunden war, indem er durch den Spion sah. Als er dann die Bestätigung hatte, das Juudai fort war, ließ er sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Boden niederinken.  
"_Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht? So weite hätte ich ja nicht gleich gehen müssen. Wieso habe ich ihn denn gleich geküsst Herr Gott? Abartig!_"  
Manjoume berühte seine Lippen mit seinen Fingern. Ja. Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Juudai im Moment des Kusses wahre Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Aber was kümmerten ihn, Manjoume Thunder, die Gefühle eines einfältigen kleinen Osiris Red Schülers? Juudai hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und sich verbrannt. Nichts weiter. Wie konnte er sich nur einbilden, dass ein Obelisk Blue Schüler, der dazu noch ziemlich begabt war, könnte sich in jemanden wie ihn verlieben?

Manjoume schloss die Augen.  
"_Aber ich war gemein. Seine Augen in diesem Moment. Ich habe diesem Osiris Red Lümmel wohl wirklich zugesetzt. Selbst schuld!_"

Aber war es wirklich Juudai's alleinige Schuld? Warum fühlte er sich selbst dann plötzlich so ehlend als ob er etwas falsches gemacht hätte? Manjoume zuckte schnell mit den Schultern und beschloss sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern. Ganz ehrlich, was interessierte ihn Juudai oder irgendein anderer von seinem Schlag. Der Junge stand also schnell wieder vom Boden auf und schaltete seine Stereoanlage ein. Die Klänge des JAM Projects hüllten sein Zimmer wieder vollstädnig ein. Bei dieser Band gelang es dem Jungen klare Gedanken zu fassen und er schaffte es wieder absolut rational zu denken. Meißtens machte er seine Hausaufgaben während die Musik lief. Es war einfach das beste Mittel um sich auf schwierige Sachen zu konzentrieren, denn es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Freiheit. Allerdings wollte ihm das nicht mehr an diesem Abend gelingen. Ihm ging Juudai einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Junge hatte so verstört auf Manjoume gewirkt, dass er einfach nicht mehr anders konnte als sich ins Bett zu legen. Irgendwie hatte er ein mieses Gefühl. Der Tag hatte für ihn nicht gut begonnen und jetzt musste er sich auch noch mit einem schlechten Gewissen herum plagen. Wenigstens hatte er am nächsten Tag keinen Unterricht und das hieß, das er mal keinen Wecker brauchte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Manjoume nicht von einem störenden Wecker aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Auch die Sonne zeigte sich nicht wie sonst zwischen den Vorhängen und kizelte ihn aus dem Schlaf, nein, etwas viel grausameres als ein grässlicher Piepston oder ein warmer goldener Sonnenstrahl riss ihn aus dem Bett. Es war ein recht lautes Klopfen an der Tür.

"_Oh nein, bitte nicht!_", fehlte er in Gedanken, doch als er sich nicht aus dem Bett bewegte, wurde das Klopfen lauter und er musste sich wohl oder übel dazu bereit erklären aufzustehen. Verschlafen trottete Manjoume den Gang hinunter zu seiner Zimmertür und öffnete sie langsam. Als er noch halb blind hinaus linste, sah er in das fröhlich lächelnde Gesicht von Fubuki, der Manjoume sofort zur Seite schob und sich somit selbst Eintritt in das Zimmer verschaffte.

"Guten Morgen, Manjoume!", sagte er heiter.

Manjoume schloss die Tür wieder und konnte sich kaum noch ruhig bleiben. Fubuki war schon fertig in seiner Schuluniform und gestriegelt in einer widerlich guten Stimmung traf er hier bei Manjoume ein.

"Es hätte ein schöner werden können!", fauchte Manjoume und bot Fubuki einen Platz zum sitzen an.

"Manjoume, was hast du denn? Ich habe dich doch wohl nicht gestört?", fragte der Ältere grinsend.

Manjoume sah den anderen entgeistert an: "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Der Sarkasmus war nicht mehr zu überhören, aber jetzt wo er schon mal wach war, konnte er gleich so gut seinen Tag beginnen. Aber was wollte Fubuki eigentlich am frühen Morgen bei ihm? Dem wollte er auf den Grund gehen als er heißes Wasser für den Cappucchino vorbereitete und ein paar Brötchen aus dem Schrank holte.

"Was willst du eigentlich schon so früh bei mir? So nahe stehen wir uns doch gar nicht, dass du dich gleich am Morgen schon zu mir bemühen musst", sagte Manjoume und brachte das Frühstück zu Fubuki an den Tisch.  
"Tun wir nicht? Na ja, mach dir nichts draus, es tut mir übrigens leid dich aus dem Bett geholt zu haben", entschuldigte sich der Braunhaarige bei dem Jüngeren, "Ich war nur neugierig wie das Duell gestern ausgegangen ist."

"Duell?", wiederholte Manjoume verwirrt, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, "Ach so... also das ist so..."

Manjoume druckste nicht ohne Grund. Wenn er Fubuki erzählte, was er getan hatte, dann würde er bestimmt nicht sehr positiv darauf reagieren. Wie denn auch? Manjoume hatte sich schließlich wie ein Idiot benommen. Fubuki sah Manjoume fragend an, dabei wirkte er etwas naiv aber das war Asuka's älterer Bruder überhaupt nicht. Er war nur gespannt darauf wie es ausgegangen war.

"Es gab kein Duell", antwortete Manjoume kurz und nachm einen Schluck von seiner Tasse.

"Warum denn das? Ich dachte ihr wolltet euch duellieren...", erklärte Fubuki erstaunt.  
"Ja, das war der eigentliche Plan...", entgegnete Manjoume kurz, "Auf jeden Fall verfolgte Juudai diesen Plan."  
"Du etwa nicht?", hakte Fubuki nach, dem die plötzliche Unruhe in Manjoume nicht entging.

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte nur die Schultern als Antwort. Dies war ein Thema das er liebend gern außemvor gelassen hätte, doch wahrscheinlich ließ sich der Ältere nicht einfach so abwimmeln, also musste er etwas sagen: "Gewiss hatte auch ich das am Anfang vor. Aber es war nun mal... Tut mir leid. Das gehört nicht hierher!"

"So. Dann habt ihr euch wohl gestritten?", forschte Fubuki weiter ohne darauf zu achten ob es Manjoume nun recht war oder nicht.

"So kann man es auch nennen", entgegnete Manjoume mit einem Nicken.  
Er wagte einen kurzen Blick in Fubuki's Augen. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl als ob sich etwas in ihm lockerte. Ein Kloß der sich seit Gestern in seiner Brust befand und ihm schwer zu schaffen machte. War es etwa das wonach er sich im Moment sehnte? Nach einem Zuhörer der es vermochte das er sich besser fühlte? Vielleicht wusste Fubuki auch schon von allem und er wollte nur noch einmal die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht sehen? Bevor er losredete musste er sich darüber im Klaren werden.  
"Wie viel weißt du über das gestrige Ereignis?", wollte Manjoume schließlich wissen.  
Fubuki sah den Jungen der ihm gegenüber saß überrascht an und antwortete dann: "Nur das ihr euch duellieren wolltet. Eben das was mir Juudai berichtete."

"Also hast du den Osiris Red Jungen gestern Abend nicht mehr getroffen?", fragte Manjoume nochmals um auch wirklich sicher zu sein. Fubuki nickte nur kurz und sah das Manjoume offenbar nach den richtigen Worten rang. Oder sogar mit sich kämpfte um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Es stimmte. Manjoume wusste wirklich nicht ob er die Geschichte so weiter geben sollte wie sie sich am Vorabend abspielte. Sollte er Fubuki wirklich sagen dass Juudai sich offenbar in ihn verliebt hatte und er das charmlos ausnutzte und ihn dann wegschickte? Es war wohl das Beste sein Gewissen auf diese Weise zu erleichtern.  
"Juudai. Er hat sich in mich verliebt", erklärte Manjoume kurz, "Ich habe es auf die brutalste Weise aus ihm heraus gequetscht die man nur anwenden konnte."

Manjoume hielt ein. Er wusste nicht so ganz wie er es richtig ausdrücken sollte. Doch ehe Fubuki ein Wort sagen konnte fuhr er fort, denn hätte der Ältere nun ein Wort gesagt, hätte Manjoume nicht weiter erzählt: "Ich habe wenige Tage zuvor schon dieses Gefühl gehabt. Das Gefühl das er mich im Auge behielt, mir nachstellte. Einen Beweis hatte ich aber noch nicht deshalb stimmte ich einem Duell zu und dann..."

"Hat er dir etwa seine Liebe gestanden?", wollte Fubuki wissen und versuchte sich das ganze bildlich vorzustellen, "Das ist ja süß!"

"Du träumst wohl!", mahnte Manjoume und ließ sein Brötchen lieber wieder auf den Teller sinken. Hunger hatte er einfach nicht mehr. Wie sollte er auch noch etwas essen können?

"Ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen mir die Wahrheit zu 'sagen'", erklärte Manjoume und gestikulierte mit seinen Fingern die Anführungszeichen.   
Fubuki ahnte nichts gutes: "Oh je, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

"Ihn geküsst, nichts weiter!", entgegnete Manjoume kurz und nahm einen Schluck Cappucchino um seine aufkommende Charmesröte und Nervosität zu verstecken, "Na ja und dann habe ich ihn heraus geworfen."

"Was!?", kam es mehr oder weniger entsetzt von Fubuki.  
"Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade die feine englische Art war. Ich fühl' mich ja auch ganz schlecht wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber was glaubt dieser Osiris Red Kerl eigentlich wen er da vor sich hat, ich meine...", Manjoume versuchte verzweifelt sich zu rechtfertigen, allerdings schien ihm jede Ausrede als sehr dürftig, also brach er unmittel bar danach ab. Fubuki nickte langsam: "Du verstehst es oder? Ehrlich, du hast einen Fehler gemacht!"  
"Ja", Manjoume nickte reumütig, was ihm nun wirklich nicht ähnlich sah und fragte dann, "Und was schlägst du vor?"

"Eine Entschuldigung natürlich", antwortete Fubuki lächelnd und fing sich einen protestierenden Blick ein, seit wann musste sich ein Obelisk Blue Schüler bei einem Osiris Red entschuldigen?

"Ich weiß was du davon hälst Manjoume, aber ich kann es dir nur empfehlen", meinte Fubuki nun ernst und fuhr fort, "Du sagst du fühlst dich jetzt mies. Das kann nicht aufhören wenn du dich nicht bei Juudai entschuldigst. Außerdem habe ich mich immer gefragt warum ihr beiden euch immer nur streiten müsst. Ihr beiden mögt doch Duel Monsters und seid ganz passable Duellanten, also warum?"

Darauf wusste Manjoume keine passende Antwort. Warum schon? Reichte es nicht schon aus, dass Juudai zur unteren Schicht gehörte? Er hatte kein solches Verständnis für die niederen Schüler, so wie Asuka zum Beispiel.  
Fubuki klatschte zwei Mal kurz in die Hände und sagte dann kurz: "Gouchisou-sama deshita!"  
(Danke für die Mahlzeit)  
Damit stand Fubuki auf und wandte sich der Tür zu. Jedoch nicht ohne sich herzlich von Manjoume zu verabschieden: "Also dann. Bis später, Manjoume! Entschuldige noch mal das ich dich so unsanft aus dem Bett geprügelt habe!"  
"Spinner!", sagte Manjoume in einem scherzenden Ton und sah zu wie der ältere Schüler wieder verschwand.

Großartig. Nun saß er wieder allein in seinem Zimmer und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Fubuki hatte ja Recht. Es war besser sich einfach bei Juudai zu entschuldigen und die Sache für immer zu vergessen, aber er war stolz. Er konnte nicht einfach zu einem wie Juudai gehen und um Verzeihung bitten.  
Manjoume schluss die Augen und lehnte sich in seinen Sässel zurück. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte plötzlich wieder Juudai auf. Sein verstörtes Gesicht, wie er ihn angesehen hatte als Manjoume ihn fort geschickt hatte. Mit einem Mal riss Manjoume sein eAugen wieder auf und stand auf. Warum konnte er den Jungen nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen? Einfach nur vergessen? Aber Juudai war schon irgendwie mutig gewesen. Er war ohne zu zögern zu ihm gekommen ohne zu wissen was eigentlich genau passieren würde. Und den Kuss...

Ja. Juudai hatte den Kuss erwiedert. Er hatte sich am Anfang noch dagegen gewehrt und Manjoume ein wenig Angst eingejagd denn so einfach hätte er sich auch nicht aus der Lage retten können aber...

Dann hatte Juudai sich ihm einfach hingegeben. Ohne zu wissen dass Manjoume ihn eigentlich verachtete.  
Der Junge stand nun mit einem ruck auf und ging in sein privates Badezimmer um zu duschen. Dabei hinger immer wieder ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können seinen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend nach. Warum wollte ihn Juudai nicht in Ruhe lassen? Was war es das ihm verbot den Braunhaarigen zu vergessen. Er hasste Juudai doch! Er hasste diesen frechen Osiris Red Verlierer! Er war nichts wert!

Oder war sein Hass nicht mehr so groß? War es nun nur noch eine Art Einbildung die er hatte weil es ihm natürlich erschien alle Osiris Red Schüler zu hassen. Hatte er etwa für Juudai eine Grube gegraben und war nun selbst hinein gefallen? Wollten sich seine Gefühle nun nicht mehr von Juudai lösen?

"_Das ist doch lächerlich! Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen, Mann! Reiß dich zusammen Jun, du bist doch nicht schwul!_"

Der Gedanke war ihm gerade plötzlich gekommen.  
Schwul.  
Nein, daran hatte er nicht bewusst gedacht. Hatte er sich etwa plötzlich in Juudai verliebt? Nein, das war unmöglich. Er war sicher nur verwirrt weil es mit Juudai eben das erste Mal war. Manjoume war es eben einfach nicht gewöhnt jemanden zu küssen. Eigentlich konnte er von Glück sagen, dass er es nicht zu einem Zungenkuss hat kommen lassen, denn dann wäre er wohl noch verwirrter gewesen. Wie dem auch war. Fubuki hatte Recht, er musste sich bei Juudai entschuldigen und irgendwie würde er das auch tun. Nur wie sollte er sich heimlich ohne das ein anderer etwas davon mitbekam. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, da war er sich sicher.

Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen

Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase

Aa... kirei...

身も心も溶け合える。永久なる楽園  
踊りくるえそして黒い涙をながせ

ああ。。。綺麗

**Sowohl Körper und Seele können miteinander verschmelzen. Zu einem ewigen Paradies.**

**Tanze in Extase, und weine schwarze Tränen.**

**Oh... wie wunderschön.**

Anders als Manjoume wurden die drei Osiris Red Schüler, Shou, Hayato und Juudai von niemandem geweckt. Nicht einmal der Wecker ging an diesem Morgen und so schliefen die drei bis in den späten Vormittag hinein. Sogar Shou der sonst ziemlich früh von selbst aufwachte ließ sich heute nicht bitten aufzustehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Juudai gestern Abend so niedergeschlagen war, dass es ihn selbst auch runter gezogen hatte. Juudai verstört zu sehen war genauso wie geschlagen zu werden. Eigentlich war sein bester Freund immer heiter und eigentlich konnte ihn nichts so schnell aus der Fassung bringen.  
Allerdings stand Shou als erster auf und machte sich die Mühe seine beiden Zimmergenossen zu wecken. Es gelang Shou dieses Mal schneller als sonst. Als Juudai sich aufsetzte und sich noch verschlafen die Augen rieb, war Shou gespannt darauf ob sein Freund heute schon in einer etwas besseren Stimmung war. Dem schien sogar so zu sein, denn er konnte schon wieder lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Aniki!", begrüßte Shou seinen Freund.

"Morgen", erwiederte er und streckte sich, "Sollen wir was essen gehen?"

"Gern. Ich sterbe förmlich vor Hunger!", antwortete Hayato und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kantine um zu frühstücken.  
"Du siehst besser aus als gestern", stellte Hayato fest.  
Shou nickte als Zustimmung, doch fühlte Juudai sich auch so?  
Der Junge nickte: "Ja. Ich fühle mich heute viel besser! Vielleicht habe ich diese Abfuhr wirklich nötig gehabt und wieder mit dem Leben anfangen zu können. Ich bin Manjoume nicht einmal böse!"

Damit verschränkte Juudai die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ging grinsend den Gang zum Essenssaal. Shou sah Hayato fragend an, doch dieser zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern, da er nicht wusste was er davon halten sollte. Shou machte sich allerdings Sorgen, dass alles nur ein Schauspiel war.  
Die Kantine war unglaublich leer. Die meißten hatten schon gefrühstückt und nutzten den Tag bereits. Der einzige der außer ihnen noch anwesend war, war Daitoukuji. Er war ebenfalls noch im Schlafrock und hatte seinem Kater eine Schüssel Milch auf den Boden gestellt. Daitoukuji begrüßte die drei Jungen mit einem kurzen Nicken und aß dann selbst sein Frühstück. Anscheinend war der Lehrer ebenfalls eine Schlafmütze, aber er war in so manchen Dingen wie die Schüler. Vielleicht war er deshalb so nett zu allen und jeden.

"Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist Aniki?", fragte Shou besorgt.

"Ja. Jetzt mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen! Ich bin okay. Natürlich...", Juudai stockte kurz, "Natürlich bin ich nicht über Manjoume weg aber... Ich muss mich eben damit abfinden. Du hast mir ja schließlich nicht umsonst gesagt dass ich nicht auf eine positive Antwort warte sondern einfach nur ein Duell mit ihm wollte. Und es wird mir eine Lehre sein noch einmal solche Dummheiten zu machen."

Shou lächelte erleichtert: "Ach Aniki... Jetzt bin ich wirklich beruhigt! Ich dachte du spielst uns da was vor. Vergiss Manjoume einfach. Irgendwann, da bin mir sicher, findest du jemanden der es zu schätzen weiß!"

"Ja", das glaube ich auch!", entgegnete Juudai und zog seine Reisschüssel vom Tablett das sie vor sich platziert hatten.  
Natürlich war Juudai noch lange nicht über diesen Abend hinweg gekommen. Aber er hielt es für besser die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen und wenigstens musste er versuchen wieder auf einen grünen Zweig mit sich und seinen Gefühlen zu kommen. Ihm war völlig klar das seine Wunde noch lange nicht komplett heilen würde, aber er wusste schließlich das Manjoume seine Liebe niemals erwiedern würde. Das einzige was Juudai nun übrig blieb, war das er den Obelisk Blue Schüler vergessen musste. Juudai entflog ein kleiner Seufzer, er fühlte sich trotz allem noch ein bisschen verloren, denn eines Tages musste er Manjoume wieder im Unterricht begegnen und das stimmte ihn ein bisschen nervös.

"Aniki?", fragte Shou plötzlich.  
Sein Freund war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Shou gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Für Shou lächelte Juudai freundlich an als dieser ihm endlich die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Ich dachte wir sollten heute vielleicht zum See runter!", meinte der Kleine.  
"Was zum See?", wiederholte Hayato, "Was sollen wir denn da? Der See liegt doch direkt auf dem Weg zum Jungen Dorm der Obelisk Blue Schüler, oder?"  
Shou nickte: "Ja, na und? Angeln kann man da trotzdem sehr gut. Es ist ja nicht so das wir dort nicht hingehen dürfen!"  
"Angeln? Das klingt gut. Das sollten wir wirklich machen!", antwortete Juudai wie immer fröhlich und beendete sein Frühstück, "Schade dass das Wetter heute irgendwie nicht so gut ist."  
Shou nickte. Aber es war eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, er hatte es geschafft Juudai wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Natürlich war der Andere ebenfalls darum bemüht sich so wenig wie möglich um seine Liebesgefühle zu kümmern und damit machten sich die drei auf den Weg als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. Es war wirklich kein sehr schönes Wetter. Die Luft war heute besonders feucht und die Wärme sorgte dafür, dass sie schnell etwas trinken mussten. Der Waldboden war zum Glück nicht mehr schlammig und aufgeweicht, was bedeutete, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten zum See kamen und sich dort in den Schatten setzten. Shou fand es schade, dass die Sonne nicht zu sehen war, die Luft wäre sonst sicher trockener gewesen und der Ausflug hätte noch mehr Spaß gemacht.  
Die drei Jungen holten ihre Angeln aus der Plastikverpackung, die den Stangen Schutz vor Schäden gab, einer nach dem anderen befestigte dann einen Köder am Haken und ließ die Angel ins Wasser. Juudai war lange nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden angeln gewesen. Aber nicht nur mit seinen Freunden teilte er dieses Vergnügen. Früher war er auch oft mit seinem Vater an einem See gewesen und seine Mutter hatte abends gebratenen Fisch oder Sushi gemacht. Diese Erinnerungen stimmten Juudai fröhlich. Manchmal vermisste er seine Eltern, er konnte sie eigentlich nur in den Sommerferien zu ihnen, denn alles andere würde sich nicht lohnen. Die Duell Insel war einfach zu weit vom Festland entfernt.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Es kam Juudai nur wie ein paar Minuten vor, aber die Uhr an Shou's Arm verriet ihnen, dass es bereits vier Uhr war. Das Wetter hatte sich mit der Zeit gebessert und die Sonne war heraus gekommen. Allerdings neigte sie sich nun langsam gen Westen und war bald im Begriff unter zu gehen. Auch im Sommer war die Sonne nicht länger bis sechs Uhr zu sehen, um acht Uhr am Abend war es üblich dass man die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sah, denn es war stockduster um jene Zeit. Juudai hatte schon mal in einem Buch gelesen, dass von einem Japaner geschrieben wurde und von Deutschland handelte. Dort sollte es anders ein. Im Winter war es wie in Japan, recht schnell dunkel und im Sommer konnte die Sonne teilweise bis um zehn Uhr in der Nacht scheinen. Das wollte er zu gern mal sehen. An einem Strand spazieren gehen und der Sonne zusehen wie sie unterging. Hier in Japan und erst recht auf der Duell Insel ging das ganz und gar nicht.  
Juudai's Gedanken schweiften plötzlich wieder zum gestrigen Tag zurück. Es wäre schon schön mal etwas mit Manjoume zu unternehmen. Selbst wenn er nicht in ihn verliebt war, warum konnte er sich nicht einfach auf eine platonische Freundschaft zu ihm und seinen Freunden entwickeln. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Shou wirklich Recht, er war zu stolz und zu arrogant um sich auf die drei einzulassen. Juudai schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und stand vom Boden auf. Die Ausbeute war wirklich beträchtlich. Die Fische waren bis oben hin im Eimer angefüllt und ließen kaum mehr einen weiteren zu.  
"Wollen wir?", fragte Juudai und zeigte in Richtung des Dorms.  
Shou erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und stimmte Juudai zu: "Ja. Wir sollten uns ein Abendessen sichern. Es ist schon spät!"

"Wenn wir Glück haben, dann gelingt es uns die Köchin zu überreden die Fische gut zu verarbeiten!", meinte Hayato, "Sonst hat das Angeln ja gar keinen Sinn gemacht."  
"Stimmt schon", antwortete Juudai und so machten sich die drei wieder auf den Weg zurück.  
Mittlerweile ging die Sonne langsam unter und die Dämmerung legte sich über die Insel. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Die Dämmerung hüllte die blaue Jacke des Jungen ganz ein und ließ nicht zu, dass man ihn so leicht erkannte. Er folgte den drei Osiris Red Schülern unauffällig und versteckte sich weitesgehend hinter Büschen und stämmigen Bäumen. Manjoume schnaubte abfällig beim Anblick der drei, das die auch immer zusammen hängen mussten. Das war ja wirklich störend und völlig unpraktisch für ihn, denn er wollte nicht, das weitere Schüler dabei stehen. Dazu war er nun wirklich viel zu stolz und in seiner Würde wollte er nicht verletzt werden. Das einzige was ihm also übrig blieb, war Juudai eine Email zu senden. Aber ob der Osiris Red Verlierer dieses Treffen gut hieß und sich darauf einließ war eine andere Frage, denn immerhin konnte er zwar eine Email an Juudai senden, andersrum ging es allerdings nicht. Manjoume murmelte leise Worte in sich hinein, setzte sich und lehnte gegen einen der knorrigen Baum.  
"_Na gut. Los geht's Jun! Wenn er nicht auftaucht, dann tut es mir leid, dann kann ich ihn schlecht um Verzeihung bitten._"  
Plötzlich kam in Manjoume sogar die leise Hoffnung auf, dass Juudai sich gar nicht mehr dazu bereit erklärte sich mit ihm zu treffen. Seine Entschuldigung wäre damit hinfällig und er müsste kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben. Und Fubuki wäre ebenfalls zufrieden mit Manjoume, schließlich hatte er es dann versucht. Aber immer hin musste er erst mal diese Mail verfassen. Am besten während die Osiris Red Idioten beim Essen waren. Schnell tippte er die Hiragana und Katakana Silben ein und klickte dann auf

senden und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich nur noch zum Treffpunkt begeben und auf Juudai warten.

Yorokobi todokeyou

Kanbina itami de

喜び届けよう  
甘美な痛みで

**Wenn ich nach dir greifen könnte, mit Freuden**

**Mit dieser süßen Pain.**

Juudai, Shou und Hayato hatten die Fische bereits zur Köchn gegeben, die sich überaus freute als sie diesen großen Fang betrachtete. Wieder einmal hatten sich die drei Freunde ihr Abendessen geholt und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch.  
Als sie so saßen und sich wieder über Chronos Sensei beschwerten, vibrierte Juudai's kleiner Mailapparat wieder.

"Was ist denn jetzt los? Erwartest du Post?", wollte Shou wissen.

Juudai schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste!"

"Guck doch mal nach", sagte Hayato gespannt, "Vielleicht will ja irgendein Lehrer was von dir oder ... ich weiß auch nicht. Guck einfach!"

Der Junge nickte und öffnete die kleine Klappe. Der Bildschirm zeigte flimmernd in roten Kanji den Namen, den Juudai so liebte. Die vier Zeichen die ihn wieder so nervös machten und ihn völlig unnatürliche Dinge tun ließ. Warum zum Teufel erhielt er eine Mail von Manjoume? Das Ganze machte ihn ziemlich unruhig. Vielleicht war ja etwas geschehen? Aber warum sollte er sich dann ausgerechnet bei ihm melden? Er hasste ihn schließlich. Sollte Juudai diese elektronische Nachricht lesen oder es lieber lassen? Er war hin und her gerissen, doch wenn er nicht bald etwas tat wurden seine beiden Freunde neugierig und wollten sicher einen Bericht von ihm. Schnell klickte er auf lesen und er wurde direkt zur Meldung weiter geleitet.

_Hallo Osiris Red!  
Komm zum See an dem ihr heute geangelt habt.  
Ich warte ungern, lang!_

Manjoume

Prompt als er die Meldung durchgelesen hatte, wurde ihm wieder ganz anders zu Mute. Seine Beine und Hände wurden wieder zittrig und ließen kaum eine vernünftige Aktion zu, sein Herz schlug schneller und gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er rennen müsse. So schnell wie möglich zu Manjoume. Was er wohl wollte? Ob er sich doch noch einmal mit Juudai duellieren wollte oder was war der Plan des Obelisk Blue Jungen? Tausende von Fragen und Gedanken schossen in diesem Moment in seinen Kopf.  
Shou und Hayato sahen ihren Freund fragend an und wollten eigentlich fragen was los war. Ob tatsächlich irgendjemand eine schlechte Nachricht für ihn hatte, doch zum Fragen kamen sie nicht. Juudai stand unmittelbar von seinem Platz auf und wandte sich noch mal an seine Freunde bevor er die Kantine verließ: "Ich muss ganz dringend weg. Ich denke es wird nicht lange dauern, wartet doch so lange im Zimmer auf mich!"  
Damit war Juudai auch schon verschwunden. Shou sah seinem Freund entgeistert nach. Natürlich würden sie im Zimmer auf ihn warten, sie hatten schließlich nichts anderes zutun und er musste seinen Aufsatz noch weiter schreiben. Gestern hatte er dermaßen viele Fehler gemacht, dass er sich hätte ohrfeigen können. Aber er war auch extrem unkonzentriert und nervös vor Sorge um Juudai gewesen. Gerade in diesem Moment hatte Shou das Gefühl gehabt, dass Juudai wieder der Alte geworden war. Woher kam das nur? Auf jeden Fall würde er seinen besten Freund nach seiner Rückkehr darüber ausfragen.

Juudai war inzwischen auf dem Weg zum See. Der Mond schien hell und leuchtete ihm den Weg. Auch die Sterne funkelten vom Himmel herab und versetzten Juudai in eine merkwürdig romantische Stimmung. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er im Begriff war Manjoume wieder zu sehen.  
Manjoume...

Ja. Er würde ihn wieder sehen.  
Aber was änderte das? Es würde nichts ändern.  
Vor Freude war er aufgesprungen und legte einen langen Sprit hin. Dies zeigte ihm, dass seine noch immer sehr stark waren und er sich eigentlich ein bisschen belogen hatte. Egal warum Manjoume ihn nun sehen wollte. Er hatte seine Meinung ganz bestimmt nicht von einer Minute zur anderen geändert. Das war völlig unmöglich. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Richtig, er würde ganz bestimmt nicht die Worte hören die er gern schon am Vorabend gehört hätte. Heute war er ebenfalls nicht aufgebrochen um auf eine positive Antwort zu hoffen, ganz im Gegenteil heute wusste er sogar noch weniger als Gestern. Juudai spürte wie ihm plötzlich der Mut verließ und er am liebsten wieder umgekehrt wäre.

'_Kuri, Kuri!_'  
Eine piepsige Stimme ertönte neben dem Jungen und die Gestalt eines kleinen Fellkneuls mit weißen Flügeln auf dem Rücken und blauen Kulleraugen erschien neben Juudai's Kopf.  
"Oh, Hane Kuribou!", sagte Juudai überrascht und grinste seinen Duellpartner frech an, "Was machst du hier?"

'_Kuri, Kuri... Kuri!_', antwortete der Spirit und lächelte selbst. Das Monster zeigte in Richtung des Waldes und noch einmal war es Juudai eines seiner Kuries entgegen. Juudai verstand diese Geste und nickte wieder mutiger: "Ich weiß, ich muss einfach zu Manjoume gehen, habe ich Recht? Ich würde sonst immer darüber nachdenken. Keine Sorge _Aibou_, ich werde sofort gehen!"  
( Aibou bedeutet soviel wie Kumpel oder Partner)  
Damit hatte Juudai sich von neuem ein Herz gefasst und ging züging den Recht des Weges zum See um dan mit Manjoume zu sprechen. Worüber auch immer.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Juudai dann am Ziel. Kuribou hatte ihn noch bis zum See begleitet, verschwand nun aber wieder, da Manjoume in Sichtweite war. Juudai schluckte hart. Der Obelisk Blue Schüler stand gerade und stolz im Mondlicht. Es brachte eine wundervolle Stimmung hervor und sorgte dafür dass Juudai nur noch wärmer um's Herz wurde. Hier stand er und wartete auf ihn. Seine große Liebe, Manjoume Jun, er wartete tatsächlich hier auf Juudai.  
"Da bist du ja endlich!", nörgelte Manjoume und kam dem Braunhaarigen entgegen. Juudai war sichtlich nervös. Eine Tatsache die dazu beitrug das Manjoume sich deutlich sicherer fühlte und ihm bewies das er viel größer war als dieser Osiris Red Spinner. Manjoume wurde ausseinen Gedanken geworfen, als Juudai plötzlich etwas sagte:  
"Du Manjoume. Ich... warum sollte ich eigentlich her kommen?"  
Manjoume durchfuhr ein Schauer als Juudai ohne Zögern Blickkontakt aufnahm. Eine solche Reaktion hatte der Ältere nicht erwartet und konnte sich ein abfälliges Geräusch gerade noch verkneifen. Wieder hatte Juudai diesen versörten Ausdruck in den Augen, der Manjoume einfach nicht wieder los lassen wollte, dieses unsichere traurige Flackern das einfach nicht mehr aus Manjoume's Gedächtnis entschwinden wollte. Es war zum verrückt werden.  
"Warum du... ja weil...", jetzt fehlten Manjoume einfach die Worte.   
Sich entschuldigen war wahrlich nicht das Einfachste. Zumal er nicht einfach so ein herzloses 'Sorry' oder 'Tut mir leid' heraus bringen wollte. Nein, er musste sich auf eine angemessene Weise bei Juudai entschuldigen. Schließlich hatte er den Jungen gestern wirklich bloßgestellt und verletzt.  
Juudai konnte die aufgekommene Stille kaum ertragen. Es war irgendwie zu erdrückend und das Warten auf eine Antwort war unerträglich. Der Obelisk Blue Schüler schien nach Worten zu suchen. Warum sagte er es nicht einfach frei heraus. Irgendeine Gemeinheit, so wie es Juudai gewöhnt war. Irgendetwas das ihm bestätigte wie Manjoume wirklich war.

Unerträglich.

Doch es war keine Gemeinheit.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Auch Juudai war nun überrascht, denn Manjoume sah nun wirklich liebenswürdig aus. Noch nie hatte er Juudai mit diesen Augen angesehen. Es war zum verrückt werden, wieso konnte dieser junge Mann, Juudai nur so aus der Fassung bringen und ihn Dinge tun lassen die er unter normalen Umständen niemals getan hätte. Dann aber drang Manjoume's Stimme wieder an sein Ohr, mit leiser und ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme antwortete der Junge: "Ich wollte das du herkommst, damit ich mich bei dir Entschuldigen kann."  
"Was...?", fragte Juudai atemlos.  
Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Manjoume wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen? Das war ja das Neueste. Auf jeden Fall steckte da sicher noch etwas anderes dahinter. Oder hatte Manjoume wirklich zur Abwechslung seine menschliche hervor gelassen?

"Du...willst dich bei mir...-", fragte Juudai zur Sicherheit, doch wurde ungeduldig von Manjoume unterbrochen: "Ich will mich bei dir entschudligen, ja! Warum geht das nicht in deinen Schädel... Entschuldigung aber ist doch wahr!"

"Warum hast du das dann nicht einfach in deiner Mail geschrieben. Dann hättest du dir erspart hier her zu kommen! ... Und mich zu sehen!", meinte Juudai sofort.

Manjoume stämmte seine Hände in die Hüften und konnte sich nicht zurück halten mit seinem Gegenüber zu meckern: "Manchen kann man es wirklich nicht recht machen! Fubuki-san hat mir auch noch mal ins Gewissen geredet. Mit Erfolg übrigens! Und ich ... tja ich dachte ... das er wirklich Recht hat!"  
Manjoume wagte es Juudai in's Gesicht zu sehen. Der Osiris Red schien wirklich erfreut zu sein, denn er lächelte seicht. Er lächelte. Obwohl er seinem schlimmsten Feind gegenüber stand. Immerhin, er hatte sich ja bei ihm entschuldigt. Und die tatsache, dass Juudai in ihm verliebt war, machte es auch verständlich aber...

Niemals hätte er selbst so reagiert. Er wäre wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle wieder gegangen ohne noch eine Sekunde zu verschwenden. Deshalb war Juudai auch beliebter als er. Sicher, Manjoume hatte viele Bewunderer weil er ein sehr guter Duellant war, allerdings brachte ihm das keine Freundschaften ein. Aber Freundschaften wollte Manjoume eigentlich auch nicht.  
Der Obelisk Blue Schüler ging noch ein paar kleine Schritte auf Juudai zu und reichte ihm die Hand: "Also? Wollen wir's mal auf freundschaftlicher Basis versuchen?"

Manjoume wunderte sich über seine eigenen Worte. Wollte er es wirklich auf freundschaftlicher Basis versuchen? Was für eine blöde Frage stellte er Juudai denn da? Er war schließlich verliebt und wollte nicht sein Freund sein. Jedenfalls nicht im platonischem Sinne.

Juudai nickte und nahm Manjoume's Hand dankend entgegen: "Gern."

Die Augen des anderen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Juudai lächelte, nahm seine Hand entgegen und stimmte ihm zu. Damit war ja wohl alles klar. Völlig klar, er wollte eine Freundschaft zu Manjoume aufbauen. Eine Freundschaft, mit der beide Parteien nicht gerechnet hatten. Der stolze Obelisk Blue Schüler würde sich nun freiwillig auf Oiris Reds einlassen.

Plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel zog Manjoume den Osiris Red Knaben wieder enger an sich und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er wusste selbst nicht was auf einmal los war. Während des Gespräches, wähend Juudai seine Hand hielt kamen plötzlich diese neuen Gefühle in ihm auf. Ein süßes Gefühl das sein Herz wärmte und ihm wieder Glauben an andere Menschen gab. Egal warum er je so gefühlskalt geworden war, nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass Juudai es zu ändern vermochte. Durch dieses plötzlich aufkommende Vertrauen wurde Manjoume von seinen eigenen Gefühlen übermannt und küsste Juudai erneut. Aus heiterem Himmel. 

Es war ungefähr die Selbe Sitation wie am gestrigen Tage. Juudai war verwirrt. Nicht schon wieder so ein nicht ernst gemeinter Kuss von Manjoume. Wollte er sich nicht noch vor einigen Sekunden bei ihm entschuldigen? Wegen seines dummen Benehmens ihn einfach geküsst zu haben? Und nun tat Manjoume es von neuem. Doch war es wirklich so wie Gestern?

Nein.

Etwas war anders.

Es war nicht so einseitig wie gestern Abend, es war nicht so kalt wie am Vorabend. Ganz im Gegenteil es war...  
Juudai fehlten die Worte um es richtig ausdrücken zu können, aber egal was es nun war, egal wie schön er diesen Moment fan, er musste Klarheit in die Sache bringen und den Kuss einfach unterbrechen.  
Mit einem Ruck machte sich Juudai los. Außer Atem sah er Manjoume verwirrt an.  
Schockiert über seine Tat wich Manjoume wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und berührte wie in Trance seine Lippen.  
"Nein. Das war nicht... Es sollte nicht so weit kommen, das war nicht geplant. Juudai, bitte verzeih!",ein nervöser Redeschwall kam aus Manjoume's Munde und so ergriff er panisch die Flucht. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Das war doch nicht möglich, warum hatte er Juudai nun ernsthaft einfach geküsst? Das war noch niederträchtiger als gestern gewesen. Warum konnte er seine Gefühle plötzlich nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Er war doch nicht verliebt!  
Nein, er war doch nicht in einen Jungen verliebt!

Nein, er war doch nicht schwul! 

Manjoume verschwand schnell in der Nacht und ließ einen durchaus ratlosen Juudai am See zurück, der sich dieses Ereignis ebenfalls nicht erklären konnte. Was war nur in den Obelisk Blue Schüler gefahren?

Saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou

Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou

最桁　羽しきつめて君を余暇他よう

意図しすぎる姿に今、十字をきろう

**Ich breite meine Flügel über dich aus, die ich wegriss. Lege mich neben dich.  
Jetzt, mit dem Wesen das mir so kostbar ist. Lass mich mein Kreuz tragen.**

Verwirrt und fast schon verstört rannte Manjoume den Waldweg entlang der ihn direkt wieder zum Dorm der Jungen in Obelisk Blue führte. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Warum hatte er Juudai geküsst? Zum zweiten Mal! Und dieses Mal hatte er doch wirklich keinen Grund dafür gehabt. Kein gehässiger Plan war der Hintergrund gewesen. Manjoume spürte Tränen in seinen Augen, die ihm schnell die Sicht verschlechterten. Gott sei Dank war es nicht weit bis zu seinem Heim. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wieso hatte er Juudai nur geküsst?  
Plötzlich wurde Manjoume nach hinten gestoßen und kam mit dem Rücken zuerst auf den Boden auf.

"Autsch! Sag mal kannst du nich aufpassen?", motzte er einen anderen Schüler auf, den er gleich darauf, als Fubuki erkannte.

"Nanu Manjoume!", sagte dieser überrascht, "Was machst du denn um diese Zeit hier draußen?"

"Ach nichts weiter!", entgegnete Manjoume und ließ sich aufhelfen.  
Er vermied es Fubuki direkt in die Augen zu sehen, er hätte sonst nur erkannt das er weinte und sehr durcheinander war. Fubuki betrachtete den Jüngeren genau. Ihm entging Manjoume's zittrige und trotzige Stimme nicht, die ihm zeigte das irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. War etwas vorgefallen? Hatte er vielleicht ein Duell verloren und war tief verletzt in seiner Würde? Obwohl, geweint hatte Manjoume doch noch nie wegen eines Duells.

"Was ist los mit dir Manjoume?", fragte er und hielt den jüngeren Schüler davon ab gleich wieder eine Abwehrhaltung einzunehmen, "Ich werde es aus dir heraus kitzeln wenn du mir nicht freiwillig sagen willst was los ist, hast du verstanden, Manjoume?"

Der Junge sah Fubuki perplex an. Noch nie hatte er ihn so ernst reden hören. Warum wollte er ihm auf den Zahn fühlen? Was brachte das außer das Manjoume ihn mit seinen Problemen belud? Sie standen sich doch gar nicht so nahe, dass sie sich als Freunde bezeichnen konnten. Oder machte eben dieses Detail eine wahre Freundschaft aus, auch wenn man sich nicht gut kannte? Das man sich gegenseitig seine Probleme anhörte und versuchte so gut es ging zu helfen?  
"Fubuki-san!", brachte Manjoume nur gequält hervor und konnte seine angestauten Tränen einfach nicht mehr verbergen.  
Asuka's älterer Bruder verstand genau was zutun war. Hier draußen konnte Manjoume sich nicht beruhigen und es würde nichts bringen sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er musste erst einmal wieder zur Ruhe gebracht werden, also nahm er den unglücklichen Schüler mit sich auf sein Zimmer, so dass sie in gemütlich miteinander sprechen konnten. Auch wenn es bestimmt nicht einfach war Manjoume Jun zum Reden zu bringen.

Es verging wirklich etwas Zeit bis Manjoume ihm die ganze Geschichte von hinten bis vorne Erzählte. Fubuki verstand genau in welcher Lage sich der jüngere nun befand. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht richtig einordnen. Manjoume wollte einfach nur den guten Rat eines älteren Schülers befolgen und war definitiv hart auf die Nase gefallen.  
Erneut überreichte Fubuki dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein Taschentuch das dieser dankend annahm.  
"Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Manjoume verloren.

Fubuki zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das ist schwierig. Aber eines ist sicher, du musst dir über deine Gefühle klar werden, Manjoume. Ist es Liebe, die du für Juudai-kun empfindest?"

Natürlich war dies das einzig Gute was Fubuki zu dieser Sache sagen konnte. Wie sonst sollte er auch helfen? Er konnte schlecht in die Körper der anderen Schüler steigen um ihre nächsten Handlungen zu steuern. Allerdings wusste Fubuki gar nicht, dass er Manjoume damit schon etwas aufgebaut hatte.  
"Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man für Jungs etwas anderes empfindet als Liebe oder?", wollte Manjoume wissen.  
"Natürlich. Oder glaubst du Juudai's Freunde haben sich einfach von ihm gewanndt weil er diese Entscheidung für sich getroffen hat? Denke gut darüber nach was du tun willst, denn ich denke du hast Juudai wieder sehr verwirrt. Vielleicht hast du ihn dieses Mal wirklich tief verletzt, also lass dir auch nicht allzu viel Zeit", antwortete Fubuki lächelnd und brachte Manjoume somit auf positivere Gedanken, "Wenn du willst kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben. Die Couch ist ja groß und bequem genug."

"Danke", antwortete Manjoume erleichtert.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er es wirklich nicht ertragen diese Nacht allein in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Somit nahm er das Angebot des älteren Schülers an und machte sich in der Nacht Gedanken darüber was er nun tun sollte. Juudai seine Liebe gestehen? Woher sollte er eigentlich wissen, dass es wirklich Liebe war, das er gerade spürte? Vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz anderes?  
Manjoume zuckte mit einem Seufzer die Schultern und wollte erst einmal schlafen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

Toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou

Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru

Aa... kirei...

時話せばいい溢れ出しそうな欲望  
その時に初めて祝福の金がなる

ああ。。。綺麗。。。

**Ich sollte dich frei lassen, dieses überströmende Verlangen.  
Dann, das erste Mal, die Glockentöne der Gnade hallen wieder.  
Oh... wie wunderschön...**

Ende Kapitel 2, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 3: Hate

_Nachwort Kapitel 2:_

_So Leute, dieses Mal ging es schneller mit dem Kapitel. Oookay, ich habe fast einen Monat gebraucht, aber das liegt ja auch teilweise an der Schule :)_

_Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte mich nicht tief zu diesem Kampitel äußern, ich hoffe ihr versteht sowohl Juudai als auch Manjoume, dass sie sich nicht einfach so einander hingeben können. Ich glaube es ist viel schwieriger sich die Homosexualität einzugestehen als es in den meißten Animes und Mangas dargestellt wird. Vor allem wenn man noch mitten in der Pubertät steckt scheint es schwierig zu sein. In der Klasse sind wir sogar schon mal zum Schluss gekommen das es besonders für Jungen schwierig sein muss schwul zu sein. Viel schwieriger als bei Mädchen. Meine persönliche Meinung dabei ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube das ist bei beiden Geschlechtern nicht gerade einfach. _

_Nun, jetzt habe ich auch Fubuki in die Geschichte eingebracht. Er ist wirklich einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere in YuGiOh GX weil er so lustig und unbeschwert ist. Aber er kann immer ganz ernst sein, wenn es um die liebe Liebe geht g. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ja mal ein Hawaii-Hemd anziehen lassen lol Okay, lassen wir das.  
Das Lied das ich dieses Mal benutzt habe heißt "Rakuen Fanatic" und stammt vom 1. D.N.Angel Soundtrack. Es ist ja das Imagelied von Krad und ich finde es wirklich toll, es hat so eine sadistische Note, gerade das was ich für das Kapitel brauchte. Also, wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel wieder :D_

_Man liest sich also winks_

_Eure Majin Ruky! _


End file.
